the freak
by mangle is female
Summary: years after the destruction of lean box vert losses her HDD powers and her city along with most of her followers, the other CPUS don't see her as a cpu anymore so now she lives in planaptune away from others in fear that without her HDD people can do what ever they want with her all though a old childhood friend will help her with her HDD powers being gone and might fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Jordan woke up in the burning grass field, smoke was filling the air with the bodies of the dead around his burns on his body hurt beyond belief as most of

them had almost burned his skin, and muscle off the bone but he would live he may not have been through worse though he needed to keep going, his

dead comrades sat all around him with nothing but their bones remaining from the explosion and the heat from the bomb or what ever caused the

explosion. indeed he wasn't doing so well either he wouldn't do well from surviving a direct hit of lethal doses of radiation and surviving them or he would

die before he completed his mission, that wasn't the problem right now. he felt odd inside like his organs had melted and something living inside him was

drinking his liquified organs, ignoring that feeling for right now he pulled the dog tags around his neck off the chain turned to dust as he pulled them off,

but his dog tags had been burned into his chest from the heat all though it wasn't itching or irritating him. he grabbed his gun which was right next to him

thankfully or he thought it was his weapon he used the remaining weapon frame to lift himself up, he looked around himself to see if anyone other than him of

the thousands of soldiers that were sent to the battle survived but from the looks of how much ash was in the air and the graveyard of bones around him it

didn't seem like anyone survived nothing but charred bodies with most of them being nothing except bones, and ash resonating off them was around him.

he saw that leanboxs basilican still looked to be standing even after the explosion, as a remaining soldier he needed to see if lady green heart was still

alive, he hoped that she still was.

the city didn't share the same fate as most of the land over half of the building was blown clean off the foundation or they were burning into a crisp

meaning that if she was still alive in her bomb proof bunker that her hdd form would have little to no power from no one surviving well the ones who didn't

make it out in time it was still possible that she would have her share power, the front door to the Basilicon was still standing, but the door handle wasn't

hot from the explosion the nerves in his body could be destroyed meaning that he couldn't feel pain in those spots if attacked, indeed he realized how lucky

he was to survive this event or was he lucky. bodies filled the hallways all of them dead but not buried because of the Basilicon walls protecting them

though how did they survive, he thought that he would rather see the burned bodies of his brothers, and sisters that he fought with than their intact bodies

at least he didn't have to look at their eyes as burned victims you only know who it is by dog tags with them you know who it is and wonder what the last

thing they saw was. Jordan hoped that the lady was still alive not only was she his childhood friend/ mother figure but over the years he had developed

feelings for her since he was a kid and she was just starting leanbox. Jordan was homeless his entire childhood he also never knew his birth mother or his

father he never knew why they threw him away either, though vert was actually the reason why he isn't dead, it's also the reason why he left her in the first

place. he regrets that decision if he were to find vert still alive it would have been nearly 10 years since they saw or talked to each other but he wasn't

expecting his life to last that long to live to that point all he wanted right now was that he see vert once more before his life gives up and make sure she's

safe.

he approached the bunker door it had burn marks all over the metal armor on the door, before he could open it his heart began to race as his back bones

felt like they just collapsed, he grabbed the handle, and pulled it to the side, and spun it around to unlock the door its unlocking mechanism was weird.

the doors locks, clicked and it opened up without trying to open it inside eight dead bodies sat together in a pile, none of them were vert but that didn't

mean anything she could either still be alive or she was dead since she was supposed to be in the bunker unless they were lied to. his body began to hurt

all over like his interior body was burning from on the inside out, Jordan looked around to see if there was anything else around that would be useful,

nothing but a share site crystal was in the room on the supply shelf. Jordan took the crystal and injected the crystal into his body so it could heal some of the

wounds except when he consumed it none of the wounds on his body began healing like they couldn't be healed. he walked out of the Basilicon onto the

front porch was the main entrance was the area was beyond saving any signs of life ever being here before the bomb detonation was gone like nothing

ever existed here in the first place, the place was devoided of life and would probably stay like this for a very long time.

Jordan scratched the side of face as in the process of doing so he pulled the skin, and muscle along with everything else that he could get a hold of

including his eye along with the cord on the back fell off like a fine piece of meat falling off the bone which in this case is extremely disgusting. Jordan

began walking through the wreckage of the city as he began feeling tired or in other words he began letting go of life, soon his legs gave away as he

collapsed to the ground his breathing began slowing down. his vision began to get dark while his eyes tried to close but he tried to keep them open, his

heart beat came to a stop as his breathing halted, his brain shut down as he exhaled one more time.

(unknown time later)  
he opened his eyes as he inhaled he exhaled afterward as what seemed like years worth of dust came up his throat and out of his mouth as he coughed,

he lifted himself up he looked at his arms as they now had large holes in the middle of it with two side columns of his arm that came back up at the top to

join at the wrist. as he breathed in the fresh air it was colder than normal air almost freezing when he exhaled his breath was cold enough to turn into frost,

his arms had that opening feature in the same place near the wrist with his skin feeling like thin armor plates stacked on each other. his face felt

boney with his eyes sunken in more than usual he had no eye lashes or eye brows near his eyes his smell was a lot more powerful than normal, strong

enough that he could smell living things miles away. Jordan then remembered that he was looking for vert he had to go to her to see if she had survived the

attack or if it was one but how would he know where she is, perhaps planaptune was still a good place to begin perhaps it was also a good place to see if

vert still alive, more questions than answers filled his head but he needed to just go to planaptune. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jordans body had changed entirely not only where his legs moved to the side of his body with them having three leg bones instead of two but his feet were

replaced with claw like feet with them sitting on their knuckles not able to bend far in any direction except forward when he does that he can dig them into

the rock easily to climb. his teeth were also changed as they were sharpened with smaller tiny pieces of the tooth that would pop out of place when he

opened his mouth and retracted back into place when he shut his mouth. he also had a tail growing from his tail bone that could separate into seven

different tentacles with the ends having the bone extrude through the skin but sharpened at the tip, it was sharp enough to cut through skin like a knife

through soft butter except that he could retract the spikes into his body when he's not using them. smaller creatures like deer, doggos, and small animals

ran away from in fear that he was hostile except he didn't plan on attacking them all he wanted was to see vert all though with how he looked she and

other people would think he's a monster which was a problem that he could only think of after he knew vert was alright.

as he walked small birds kept landing on his back to take a rest from flying or they would pick at his plated skin which didn't hurt all through the sound from

them pecking at it was annoying so he would shake himself to get them to stop, in doing so all of the birds would fly off him including the ones who were

just sitting on him. as he walked through a forest to get to planaptune he could hear a filmier sound, CPU swords and regular swords made a different sound

that only experienced sword users could hear, Jordan had never wielded a sword but he had been around black smiths a lot during his service in the

military and picked up a few skills along with the sound trait. he followed the origin of the sound to an open field where some girl in Neptunes clothing except

she only had one button pad on her head, she also had three other people including iffy and compa with her. iffy was usually around vert and compa was

usually near Neptune meaning that if he could talk to them he could ask where vert and the other cpus are but he would have to show that he's not an

enemy.

a group of civilians was standing at the top of the hill watching them as they were killing a few doggos, it was more than likely that they asked them to take

care of the doggos threat and population. just as they cleaned up the doogo threat they had summoned a level two hundred dragon in front of them, the

problem was that their stats were below level twenty meaning that it could kill them fairly quick. jordans level was only twenty with eight thousand health

points and just barely six thousand attack points if he were to attack the dragon his chance of survival was only sixty percent but that's only if he goes in

alone if they helped there was a ninety percent chance of success. He then looked over to iffy as her health was reaching critical levels compa could heal

her as the dragon along with reinforcements of doggos were swarming her and from old stories, she didn't exactly like doggos they were a strong attack

against her.

as the dragon knocked the two twins out while they tried escaping it was about to kill iffy with its bite attack Jordan came from a bush inside the forest,

and rammed against the dragon throwing it down to the ground. before it could get back up Jordan pinned it to the ground and bit into its neck while

pulling part of its muscle with him as he pulled out a small chunk of its neck, the health of the dragon dropped to half of that attack because part of its neck

was gone now though it didn't kill it, unfortunately. It swiped Jordan in the head with its tail, Jordan turned to see that the dragon was going to the twins to eat

on of them for health recovery, Jordan reacted quickly by getting ahead of the creature making its bite dig into his arm instead of them. Jordan moved his

stone digging fingers up as much as he could and dug them into the dragons left eye making it scream in pain, Jordan then bit into its nape and bit down

while pullings its nape off. just then the Neptune looking girl came from his side as she dug her sword into its exposed neck bone, it faded into energy

particles as the girls and him gained their respectfully gain amount of it, Jordan received the most as he leveled up three levels from the amount of XP

gained from the kill.

Jordan turned towards the twins as they sat on the ground knocked out but not dead, he walked over to them even though he knew they would survive this

if returned home mediately he felt a little bad for not coming to their rescue sooner. after the twins partially woke up he walked over to iffy where the

Neptune girl was now sitting along with the twins next to compa

Jordan: "for low leveled people how come you accepted the quest even though there was a high chance of that thing spawning"  
Nepgear: "ooh you can t-talk... well were trying to impress the cpus and oni-chan"  
Jordan: "wait for your Neptunes sister"  
Nepgear: "y-yes how do you know her... are you two seeing each other is t-that why she disappears in the middle of the night"  
Jordan: "uh... no, i've been asleep for a few hours after leanbox was attacked and it's difficult on how I know your sister oni chan as you call her... Look I'm

trying to find vert but those two need to get medical attention soon... where do they live"  
Nepgear: "they're blanc sisters and them-"  
Jordan: "thank you that's all I need... need a lift to lowee or where ever you're going".  
Nepgear: "uh... sure we were going to lowee anyway".

Jordan picked the girls up and put them on his back, even with him only being the size of a large doggo they felt a little heavy to him but he wouldn't be too

much affected by them. as they walked towards lowee Jordan asked where vert was

Nepgear: "vert's hiding somewhere in leanbox, after her city was destroyed almost eighty years ago she lost her hdd power because of a sudden drop in

share energy, since then no one has seen her"  
Jordan: "nepgear is it, did you j-just say eighty years ago"  
Nepgear: "indeed, if you're telling the truth you're over eighty years old buddy"

Jordan didn't know how to reply to what nepgear told him, the attack couldn't have been almost eighty years since it happened, Jordan didn't seem to show

any signs that he had aged while he was asleep, speaking of sleeping how did he sleep for eighty years did nothing wake him up over the years. as

Jordan walked he began to feel like something or someone was following him, he didn't know what or who it was but it felt familiar he smelled the air he

realized who was following him. a large hammer in hand with a white dress like thing covering her body, the fingers sharpened at the ends for some reason

and having a box like body that she hated because vert always made fun of the point that she was flat. Jordan didn't know how his smell could give him

that much detail of blanc but he didn't care not only was he carrying the girls on his back and not only did he look like a monster but rom and ram where

knocked out on him, before long he could feel something hit him from the side. the girls were flown off his back along with rom and ram while Jordan was

thrown into a tree breaking it as he impacted it, he made it fall on him while blanc flew back into the air for another attack.

Jordan knew blanc was strong from when she visited while he was a kid but he didn't know she was this powerful, he stood back up as blanc came in for

another attack before she could land the hit he moved out of the way which in return made blanc go through a tree breaking it. she then flew up into the air

and hovered there while staring at him the whole time, Jordan didn't want to fight her or for that matter kill her neither hurt her in any way but with the situation

of her not giving mercy it seemed like that option of going pacifist wasn't an option. blanc was thinner than the others which meant that she was quicker

then the other girls meaning quick swift attacks where her strong hold, she could also use certain powers to become invisible for a moment which is why

she threw him into a tree and destroyed another. to take her down he would have to keep up with her attacks or get good shots while using his normal attacks, even with her quick speed Blancs hp and armor was extremely low only because having less weight means you can go faster without struggle of

carrying heavy loads so one good placed shot could take her down quickly.

blanc came down towards him to give a good swipe with her sword but some how Jordan managed to grab one of her cpus flight wings and rip it clean off

the armor which in return destroyed her flight mode but only for a while. Jordan then jumped in front of her and stared at her he just wanted to show that he

wasn't going to kill her but in the time spent in the air she could have sent a backup signal meaning Neptune and noire could be coming to his position but

right now he needed to talk with blanc.

Jordan: "you now blanc you've gotten a lot faster since we meet and stronger but you forgot that good placed shots can take you down and you must keep

dodging attacks"  
Blanc: "Oh great not only did you take me down so easily you monster ass can also talk"  
Jordan: "Are you seriously gonna treat me like that after almost one hundred and ten years blanc"  
Blanc: "the hell do you mean I don't know you"  
Jordan: "oh really do remember code 2679"  
Blanc: "h-how do you know that... the only person who knows that besides me is some who... wait a moment... no, you can't"  
Jordan: "you and him always trained in leanboxs training room when you visited and at first you thought that he was verts kid but instead-"  
Blanc: "You were just a baby that vert found on the streets and you were just being raised since you had been abandoned by your real parents... Jordan"  
Jordan: "last time I checked that was my name".

just as Jordan finished and balnc was going to talk Neptune along with noire in their hdd forms came over the horizon

Jordan: "blanc get your trappers out here and quick"  
Blanc: "why should i"  
Jordan: "trust me blanc I have a feeling that I might get out of control, plus I'm sure you don't want me to kill or hurt the girls".

just as the girls went in for their attacks jordans feeling of losing control was right, his eyes disappeared as his eye sockets were empty afterward, a spark

of fire ignited causing a two-foot long fire to extend from his empty eye socket. his skin cracked splitting it while creating patterns from the splits all over his

body with a greenish colored tint to glow inside the cracks showing that massive amounts of radiation were sitting inside his body. just as noire, and

Neptune was going to swing their swords Jordan grabbed the swords while giving them some kind of energy where they couldn't let them go until he did,

he then threw them into a tree while their spines cracked and afterward snapped back into place. just as Jordans Jaeger mode was about to kill them with

his hand with spikes extend from the sockets a weird kind of string with two rocks on each side came flying over towards jordans hand, they had some

kind of acid inserted into them which sliced his hand off his body, this gave noire and Neptune enough time to escape while jordans jaeger mode just

stared at his hand not feeling pain from the cut or the fact that it was severed.

as the strong weapon came back towards mages who had swung it mages, Tekken, plutia, uzume, umio, afoire, search and the trappers that Jordan asked

for stood near the entrance of lowee while they prepared their weapons and attacks before they could attack jordans body began to regenerate his severed

hands wound as it attached back up to his arm. to be honest when you're dealing with a creature that has its powers increased higher than even a cpus

hdd powers and it has the ability to regenerate while reattaching its severed limb or almost severed limb you realize that you're probably trying to kill

something that can't be killed. jordans jaeger form took more control of his body as the armor plates that made up his skin began rattling up and down as

the spikes from both his tail and his hands began to extend further out while his bones began to stiffen hardening his bones giving his attacks more power

while dealing them to others. plutia noire blanc and Neptune flew up into the air with their flight modes activated while in hdd, everyone thought that with

plutia in her hdd that this battle would be shortened but oh boy were they wrong.

the trappers went off to set up their traps to limit his movement or even trap him so the others could give massive amounts of damage towards him while

he can't fight back for a moment. uzume then turned her hdd on while umio activated a new power called power link which rendered umio not able to fight

but gave the other connected people a boost in health and damage while lowering their defense a little. waerchu and compa pared themselves together

which increased their stats in both their speed and weapon damage afoire still had some of her powers before she turned evil so she acted as a tank like

person with more experience in hdd powers than the girls but her appearance didn't change so as wearchu says she still looked like an old hag but she

wasn't a stuck up bitch anymore. the CPU candidates were still hurt so they couldn't help in the battle instead all they could do was watch rom a distance

and move out of the way if it were to move towards them.

Jordan and Neptune went towards each other to attack but one of the traps deployed by a trapper grabbed his leg while stopping him in his tracks as

Neptunes cut down jordans side the wound didn't heal thankfully. just as noire was about to give her attack the trap deactivated which allowed Jordan to lift

his leg into the air while kicking noire onto the ground while giving him a window to give a fatal blow but noire got out of the way before he could give a

successful attack but half of noires hp was taken away from the attack. another trap deployed but it shot a burning hot chain into Jordans arm while his skin

cooled it down fusing it into his arm while the main trap was locked onto a tree, mages Tekken along with afoire and blanc came in to give an attack.

jordans eyes lit up as the fusion power turned back on while it made the trap fuse into the tree he then threw his arm into the air while the tree then

slammed into all four of the girls taking them out of the battle showing the first time something could take down four powerful people at once.

Jordan then detached the trap from the tree while striking three trappers and two hunters killing them instantly they then got a message that Jordans Yeager

power was collecting power from kills and that if they were going to take him down they need to do it quickly without dying. iris heart along with the help of

both black heart and purple heart managed to land a few powerful hits on Jordan while cutting one of his arms clean off his body, of course though before

they could destroy the arm it reattached back onto jordans Jaeger form but they noticed that his powers were draining every time they landed an attack on

him and the power were draining quickly. Neptune was then able to get behind Jordan and onto his head while stabbing her sword through his spinal collum

making him collapse onto the ground but this was a mistake.

just as Neptune's sword finished going through his spine Jordan then opened his mouth as the jaw split, afterward jordans Jaeger then created a shock

wave which went all the way towards the CPU candidates and retracted afterward. his energy level then sky rocketed as everyone physical energy was

almost drained to zero which made all of their powers useless until recharge, in other words, they were fucked. Jordan then stepped on iris heart but not with

full force it was just enough to pin her down, one of his tail tentacles then slide up from his body as the spike was replaced with some weird looking thing

with smaller tentacles waving around and it was extremely squishy. before he did anything he managed to extend his tail to be able to grab the girls along

with the CPU candidates, they along with iris heart were pinned down as a similar tentacle came up from his body. the tentacles then slide down there

bodies and in between their legs where other tentacles extruded from his body and moved their legs to the side as his Jaeger began to insert them into their

vaginas.

as they struggled to get free the tentacles wrapped around their bodies and began to stiffen to make them stop but before his Jaeger could do anything

something coming almost at extreme speed came down from the sky and impacted into the back of his head slamming him into the ground breaking the

back of his skull and creating a massive fracture on the front of his skull while breaking and dislocating his jaw in the process while knocking him out only

because he wasn't expecting the attack and he was vulnerable from high-speed aerial attacks like that. 


	3. vert

Jordan didn't know why his jaeger form was growing in anger during the battle, he didn't know where he was either he didn't care actually, all he wanted to know is why his Jaeger was drawing anger from the words (anger of a goddess). he both didn't want to know why his Jaeger was doing that but he also wanted to know what they came from, thought that he could understand or handle because of its content filled his head as he was knocked out or in a separate state that he went into while passed out. he was in his human form in the trance but he was suspended by cords wrapped around his body, and tubes fused into his skin while blood and oxygen were pumped into his system by it. a video screen suspended by cords in front of him as a movie of him killing the cpus showed up on screen, it played over and over while sometimes it showed him raping them while in his Jaeger form. he couldn't handle it as tears of suffering, and pain filled him but he wouldn't break down while screaming as the screen played the images and movies to him. Jordan couldn't handle the suffering of others especially when it came to people he knew as family even those who were enemies to him, before the bomb detonated that destroyed leanbox and probably got vert killed Jordan was known for making an entire army realize that they were on the wrong side of a war, once he saved thousands of lives because of the talent that he possessed.

it had been an hour since Jordan was knocked out by what ever hit him in the back of the head, it wasn't that he wanted to know what did it, he was wondering why it had been hours since he was knocked out, and isn't waking up. to be more persist the images were fading away but the videos were continuing to play but they felt too real for his taste all of them was him raping them or watching them be raped and slowly killed. just as Jordan tried looking away from his eyes were forced to look back at the tv screen, their pain felt real to him but it couldn't have been real, this was just a dream kind of state right. their screams of pain and their cries for help where to real to real for him he couldn't take it no one who had some kind of mercy or kindness could take it only fucked up people like villains in stories could watch that and let it happen. he began to struggle to get free of the restraints but they were literally attached to him but he wouldn't give up, his head then jerked down as he began shaking while a laughing kind of sound came from his mouth. his hand then detached from the restraints that held him in place he threw a punch towards the tv screen, as he did the black empty void along with the restraints and the screen faded to reveal him chained up like an animal as he tail had been thrown into the wall creating a large crack down the center.

his eyes turned a full three sixty degrees around before he retracted his tail while realizing that he could have killed blanc along with her sisters and a few scientists or some kind of people with white coats on them. Jordan felt that he was being held in place like an animal he moved his body as the restraints were both draining his energy along with them holding him in place.

blanc: "we have to restrain you because of your actions from earlier, just be lucky I could convince them to not kill you"  
Jordan: "what exactly did I do blanc, did I kill someone"  
Blanc: "two hunters and three hunters, and what you did... well to put it simply into two words... over powered"  
Jordan: "Oh... where am I blanc"  
Blanc: "you're in a secret lowee prison for surviving monsters so we can experiment on to kill them easier"  
Jordan: "that's a little cold blanc, no pun intended but what knocked me out"  
Vert: "boy you've been such a naughty body I think it's time I give you a punishment"  
Jordan: "... v-vert... you m-made it"  
Blanc: "indeed she lived through the attack and she took you down while we couldn't... guess thunder tits still has something in her".  
vert: "hey I might not be as powerful as I normal but I'm still one tough cookie to break"  
Blanc: "hey I''m not the main focus of this conversation right now... I think you two have some catching up to do"

(nine minutes after blanc and the others leave)

vert: "now then let's talk, first off how are you alive Jordan and why does your body look like this"  
Jordan: "I don't know how vert all I know is that eighty years after your home was destroyed I woke up like this while sleeping that entire time, and how I survived that is beyond my knowledge"  
Vert: "so... not only did you survive high doses of radiation but you were also put to sleep for nearly eighty years, well that's both amazing and terrifying"  
Jordan: "you can say that again... before I fell asleep nearly eighty percent of my body was burned away from the blast while these dog tags (points to the dog tags fused into his chest) were literally melted into my skin and have somehow stayed there this entire time. plus I walked through the entire city towards the Basilicon while watching hundreds of burned crisp bodies sat to my side and underneath me while using my guns frame as a cane and making sure I didn't collapse to the ground".  
vert: "but I don't get it... the amount of radiation exposed to leanbox that day was strong enough to kill every living thing in hyperdimension, even though they used tech to get rid of it I don;t get how you survived".  
Jordan: "Not to sound suicidal vert but what I did earlier I shouldn't have survived that bomb, I mean I could slowly kill you by giving off radiation and neither one of us would know"  
Vert: "Oh they already tested you for radiation and you're not leaking it but the inside of your body is holding high enough levels where we can't tell how much you have plus these power extractors are here because while you were knocked out your body was generating energy levels beyond anything that people could have had ever seen, plus when you shot your tail like spikes into the wall and cracked it your body released enough energy in that strike to power a small town for almost fifteen years"  
Chian: "and to be honest Jordan your body was built to house energy except for your Jaeger form is actually your rage built up from the last transformation to the next meaning that if... well, if the girls were to be killed by someone your Jaeger could and can level lastation which is the most heavily defended place in the world"  
Jordan: "so basically your telling me that for the past eighty years my body somehow mutated to the point where I could destroy a heavily guarded city... well that's just terrifying, even if the person that holds that power is me"  
vert: "hey don't look so down your new powers do have one benefit now that I think about it your Jaeger can do massive amounts of damage to a target so if you ever decide to join hunts when your judgment is done in about six hours you can do missions faster than regular hunters or you can just live a normal life somehow"  
chian: "indeed she's correct all though if they decide that you're not worthy to live in the nations you'll either be killed some how or you'll get sent to the army to do their dirty work"  
Jordan: "I doubt that chian with how I easily took down... the cpus I might... get tested on"  
Vert: "Jordan is everything alright you were going silent a few times"  
Jordan: "... uzume... dark uzume"  
Chian: "okay Jordan cut it out... are you listening"  
Jordan: "pain... suffering... rape... forced against your will... nightmare of the goddess... dark uzume"  
Chian: "who in the world is dark uzume... the only uzume I know of is the CPU uzume in mega dimension"  
Alarm: "warning, warning mass amounts of radiation detected in cell 2679 please head towards the decontamination room".

Just as the alarms began to repeat the restraints holding Jordan began to break off his body as somehow the power from the generator that was powering them was being drained by Jordan or more precisely his Jaeger or it might have been the Jaeger. jordans eyes then faded away as a green tinted fire then lit up in the empty sockets, as vert and chian exit the room not realizing what was happening with Jordan he then began laughing in a demonic voice. his finger began to twitch as his skin began to split open but instead they were splitting even further than before his leg then split in half as the bone began to grow out of his leg while at the end it split up to rejoin back at the end while reforming his feet. his jaws skin the split open as two large horn like bones extruded from the side of his jaw as the tips ended with a point sharper military grade knives in his head while struggling to keep control images of the girls being raped and used as monster factories which came to his head as he saw the images. as Jordan struggled to keep control and stand up he fell onto the ground while smashing into the wall almost breaking it the alarms then began talking again as they said that mass amounts of enemy soldiers were approaching the city.

Jordan stood back up while still struggling to keep control but he fell into the same wall again while breaking through it while landing on a house below him and rolling down to the ground. people on the streets began screaming at the sight of Jordan while they began running from both him and the attack force approaching lowee just then the cpus along with vert and the candidates came running towards him and began yelling at him.

Vert: "JORDAN YOU NEED TO GAIN CONTROL RIGHT NOW WE'RE BEING ATTACKED AND WE'LL NEED YOUR HELP"  
WHITE HEART: "JORDAN GOD DAMMIT IF YOU KILL MY CITIZENS ON PURPOSE I KILL YOU"  
BLACK HEART: "BLANC THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT WE NEED TO REPEL THE ATTACKING FORCE BEFORE LOWE'S DESTROYED"  
CPU transmitter: (historia) "everyone you'll need to evacuate as many citizens as you can I have reports of a nuclear bomb on the way"  
Jordan: "nuclear bomb... food".

all of a sudden Jordan then jolted past the cpus as he jumped into the cities buildings while running towards the city's entrance gate Jordan was still in control but only for right now. as Jordan approached the enemy soldiers were getting closer and closer to the city, the guards near the gate began to open fire on Jordan but their bullets just bounced off him. just before Jordan could impact the cities gate and destroy them his body then flashed which almost blinded everyone who was looking at him, he then reappeared on the other side of the gate while his speed began to increase more and more as he began running down a hill. the cpus had hitched a ride on Jordans back and were taking cover behind a large armor plate that was extruding from his back while they were holding onto small spikes that extruded in certain places of the plate because if they were to let go jordans speed would be a lot more than them which they would fall off even if they let go just for a second.

before long they began to both see and hear bullets being shot in their direction as Jordan then arrived at the third battalion wall which was a collection of almost two hundred thousand soldiers fighting an army of nearly two point five. all of the girls except vert got off Jordan while he was still moving vert wasn't getting off because of the fact that her hdd and CPU powers were gone so she was mortal unless she somehow got them back by a miracle. all of the sudden vert was then jerked in the directions of Jordan's head as he then impacted the nuclear while draining every little bit of the power of the bomb as he bit into the bomb after impacting it. as he drains the nuclear material from the bomb the fire in his eyes began to extend further while the fire its self-began to increase in temperature vert couldn't get off because of the fire extending beyond jordans body while the temperature was hot enough to burn verts skin without her even touching it.

as vert tried getting up she cut her hand on one of Jordan's scales while getting a piece of it in her hand, as she tried pulling it from her hand Jordan began acting weird as he lifted his hand into the air like he saw something. vert moaned in pain as she tried and failed to pull the scale from her hand, not only was extremely painful but it dug into her skin while going deep enough to touch her bone. as vert tried pulling the scale from her hand she then heard something clicking to the side of her, she lifted her head to one of jordans tail tentacles without the spike extended. all of a sudden it grabbed her skin while slamming her onto his skin while it felt like it was chocking her, she tried to get free of his grasp but the tentacle wouldn't let go. after a moment he loosened the grip around her neck while it left bruises around her neck she then felt something wrap around her legs while climbing up her body under her clothes, it wrapped around her chest while finally going between her breasts and stopping.

another tentacle extended from under his scales between her legs but it wrapped around her other leg but then moved towards her hand with the scale in her hand. the one between her breasts began moving again until it came out of her clothes while bending backward, the end of it split open while it then entered her mouth, and pushed her jaw down while coving her entire mouth. the tentacle near her hand also split open instead of some kind of flap to keep her mouth open or in this case her hand open two small thin stick like arms extending from the opening, they then moved right up to her hand and began digging into her wound. she screamed in pain while the flap in her mouth didn't allow the sound as the arms in her hand grabbed hold of the scale they began to slowly pull the scale from her hand to her the pain felt like putting a toothpick under your toe nail and kicking a wall very hard.

the hands pulled the scale from her hand and placed it back in the spot from where it came, jordans eyes returned back to normal as the tentacles quickly retracted back into his body. verts hand now hand a large split in it while the pain was still great enough to where she couldn't feel the pain any more, even though she still had an entire split opening in her hand she stood up and moved towards jordans head. as she got closer she could hear him crying while quietly saying no rapidly while not being able to understand what was wrong with, she didn't know if he was trying to fight for control against his Jaeger or he was seeing something other than what was in front of him. as vert looked around she could see the mass amount of soldiers moving towards lowee the mass amount of soldiers moving towards the city was enough to cripple it in just a few hours, it was like the leanbox attack but Jordan destroyed the bomb before it could happen all over again. just then vert felt jordans skin begin to split signaling that he was losing control or she thought, vert yelled at Jordan saying that she was here for him Jordan did respond but he sounded like he was in pain mental pain to be persist.

as vert grabbed on to the horn like bone that grew from the side of his jaw Jordan looked at vert before Jordan had been covering his eyes while crying like he was watching something that he didn't want to see or like he was having a mental break down. as Jordan looked towards vert she could see that his tears were turning into blood while the veins in his eyes were bleeding but they seemed like they were supposed to. Jordan could feel pain from them their fears and hopes as they felt like they were being drained from them, their will to protect their lives along with the citizens that lived in the cities. Jordan didn't know how he could feel their pain and hopes as they drained from their bodies but he could, as he sat there while staring at vert he then thought of something about the girls, they were family to him.

just then a large ass lightning bolt then stuck one of the detection dishes on lowees basilicon the electricity then went through the dishes cables inside the building as it then exit through one of the newer electric cannons that lowee was testing for lastation. it then exit the cannon and impacted jordans body as the multiple bolts began striking Jordan as his skin began flashing as his bones were shown through his skin. as Jordan stood them while the electricity some how moved through out his body both inside and outside while not electrocuting vert his skin began to vaporize as the electrical charge along with the radiation inside his body began mixing, in other words, jordan was radioactively charging the electricity. the girl's instruments along with the soldier's mechanical devices began malfunctioning as the guns artillery and vehicles on both sides all of a sudden stopped in mid battle and shut down as soon as they stopped. in the distance where Jordan was an electric cloud like thing was beginning to swirl around his body one of the enemy soldiers tried touching the cloud but was instantly vaporized as soon as he touched it. Jordan then realized that it killed him while yes they deserved to die he realized that as he vaporized a mechanical dropped to the ground while it looked like a mind controlling device.

Jordan then thought of before the bomb detonated in leanbox, he was known for convincing an entire army to stop their attack because they were on the wrong side, that army he stopped was made up of nearly five hundred thousand soldiers that originated from r18 island when rei ryghts took control of its people with the help of other people. Jordan began screaming in pain as he began to pull in the electric field towards his body as it touched his scales the skin underneath that didn't have protection from the scales was instantly burned but not vaporized. as Jordan screamed his scream got so loud that anyone within an eighty-mile radius could hear it, the battle was only four miles wide while the city was twenty miles away from their current location. all of a sudden every bone in Jordan's body broke as he body as tentacles instantly wrapped around vert body while his body shifted into what seemed like an impossible position while his head was put on top. he then opened his mouth and rapidly began to spin his head while a blue light began to form near his mouth, after a moment the air went silent before Jordan made the air crack sending a shock wave from his head while beginning to shot an electric current through the entire army which indeed knocked them out for a while but the mechanical device on their necks was instantly vaporized.

after an electric current was being shot from Jordan it traveled from device to device while both making them malfunction before making them vaporize into dust while making sure they didn't kill them in case they had an instant kill mechanism. what Jordan didn't realize is that the electric current was travel to not only the mind controlled soldiers but it then passed through both lowees soldiers and the cpus along with their sisters but for them, all it did was go through their body while not affecting them in any way. after a moment vert got free of the tentacles that were protecting her inside of Jordan's body but there was a problem the current that Jordan was producing was still going, that might not be a problem but Jordan wasn't stopping at all. vert tried to do something that would get him to stop but he wouldn't the cpus called vert as the electricity that he was shooting was beginning to get out of control where if he didn't stop soon the electricity could get unstable and kill them. as vert finally tried everything she could think of none of them would work Jordan was mentally breaking down from what ever he was seeing in his eyes, what ever it was he couldn't get free of it and get control of his body anymore.

vert then took a deep breath as she realized that there was only one other thing that she could do to calm his nerves, she slowly took off her underwear and grabbed one of the tentacles that were wrapped around her protecting her as his body was crumpled. she guided it down between her legs and felt it come back to life while it slowly crawled up her leg, as soon as it went inside her vagina the electricity then stopped while his body began vaporizing while her panties were magically put back on her body. as his entire body vaporized except his bones the fire in his eye sockets suddenly flashed while it seemed like his bones exploded while sending a large flash into the air while the temperature in the air rose up to nearly three hundred degrees for a split second.

after the flash ended the area around Jordan's body was steaming vert was sitting on the ground while looking around but he wasn't in sight, after a while the others came to vert as the steam in the area was starting to clear up. as they looked rom and ram yelled out saying that they someone sitting on the ground while they looked naked, they ran over to the twins while blanc pulled them to the back of the group. indeed someone was sitting on the ground except they didn't look to be naked almost seeming like they had clothes on but their back was exposed to them though something was off. their skin was a grayish color with red lines around their body almost looking like muscle but they were slowly disappearing as the skin was quickly repairing its self while covering the muscle under his skin. as they moved their arms their fingers were replaced with claws that were constantly moving in and out of the skin like they could retract back into the fingers at their will like animal claws. vert walked over to them she did it slowly in case something happened.

as she slowly touched their shoulder, he turned around and looked at vert, for the past ninety years she hadn't seen his face the last time she saw that face was when he left her to join the military and was supposed to come back home the day the bomb detonated.

Jordan: "v-vert..."

Jordan then wrapped his arms around vert while standing up but needing to bend down since he was almost eight feet tall while vert was only about five foot eleven or almost six foot.

Vert: "it's okay Jordan I'm here"  
Jordan: "I can't allow that to happen to you"  
Vert: "you can't let what happen towards me... what death, I'm not going anymore"  
Jordan: "worse vert I can't let the nightmare of a goddess ever happen"  
Blanc: "what are you talking about Jordan you're making no sense"

Jordan retracted the claws in his fingers while touching the side of Blanc's face, as he did Blanc's eyes expanded as her eyes began twitching while Jordan was showing her something while touching her face but after a few seconds he pulled his hand back as her eyes went back to normal.

Blanc: "Jordan... uzume isn't like that she's nice... even if her hdd is a little crazy sometimes"  
Jordan: "Who said that was uzume truly... these images keep affecting me... pain, suffering... no, i can't let it happen"  
Vert: "calm down Jordan before you go Jaeger on us"  
Jordan: "r-right... I have to keep control..."  
vert: "come on Jordan I'll get you calmed down" 


	4. improvments

Jordan sat in one of the basilicons rooms while vert was calming his mind down, well she had already done that so currently she was trying to make sense of what he meant by the nightmare of a goddess. everything that he said didn't make sense, things about a woman named dark uzume as he called her something about him seeing what she'll do the goddess and that he had to make sure that it didn't happen. vert held him in her arms while trying to make sure he didn't break down again but every time she successfully did that sooner or later his mind made sure that it went back into the state. vert then put headphones on him and began playing music to try another way to keep him calm after a moment he began to calm down by himself to the point where he was acting normally before he literally broke out of lowees holding cells.

Vert: "Jordan are you calmed down... do you understand me"  
Jordan: "indeed vert... I'm sorry that I broke down repeatedly"  
Vert: "don't worry Jordan it's not your fault, you just couldn't handle what you showed blanc"  
Jordan: "indeed... I've never been the type of person to like violence... now yes joining the military means that you might have to shoot someone or make

hard decisions which are why I didn't think the military was the right choice for me"  
Vert: "I know that you're not that type of person... and to be fair I didn't really want you to leave Jordan, you're like a son to me... even though I didn't raise you in the Basilicon, I was more like a friend than a friend"  
Jordan: "that's fine vert you don't have to be a mother to me to be an important part of my life, even though your not my mother I see you more than the lady who found me on the streets at an extremely young age".  
Vert: "hehe you make me blush like your flirting with me... it's kind for you to say that even though I'm not the woman I used to be"  
Jordan: "to me vert I don't see any difference in you right now besides that you look a little older without your immortal part of your powers... all though I do wonder if it would be possible for me to somehow convert radioactive power into sharasite power so you could use your powers in combat or until you can your nation back".  
Vert: "there would be no way you could give me the ability to transform, my title of being a CPU was taken away so if I got the ability to change into green heart, it wouldn't be allowed by the council and I would be arrested on site and put in jail or prison if I tried to run away".  
Jordan: "have the others tried anything to let them keep your title or rebuild leanbox"  
Vert: "indeed they did try to convince the council for them to keep my title as a CPU but they weren't convinced by anything they were told and the real the kicker is that the money that leanbox had was taken by them for their own use none of the people who lost family in the disaster were helped, the council is truly messed up".  
Jordan: "that's true the council is messed up but... where have you been living for the past eighty years"  
Vert: "planaptune... after a few years people had forgotten who I was so I got a fake identity while having a small job in a store while living a small apartment while keeping to myself... and for the past years I developed a sensation that I would see you walk through the door... but instead I accidentally landed on you while your Jaeger form tried doing something to the girls and saw you chained up while the council was deciding your fate".  
Jordan: "Yeah question about that, how did you crash on my head... what were you flying"  
Vert: "no, actually... I don't know how I crashed into you now it's my turn"  
Jordan: "what with questions... okay ask away"  
Vert: "before you fell asleep for eighty years what did you do before you fell asleep"  
Jordan: "I woke up in the middle of the grass field with my body having almost eighty percent of it burnt I believe while having this dog tag... burned into my chest, not knowing what to do I decided to go to the leanbox bomb shelter, when I got there you weren't inside so I walked out of the Basilicon I dropped onto the ground while falling asleep for all those years while somehow moving away from the city... if I had to guess I slept walked to the place where i fully woke up"  
Vert: "so for some odd reason your body decided to go into hibernation for around eighty years while fucking your mind up by probably giving you the ability to see certain future events and also giving you the ability to basically go into an hdd form that easily took down four powerful people while also killing two trappers the hunters and freeing an entire army of mind controls... don't sound that bad besides the mind part and a second thing in you that people are calling Jaeger or hunter in Japanese"  
Jordan: "Yeah basically... in other words, I got over powered by just sleeping"  
Vert: "yeah if that happened with everyone I sure that every living thing in the world would be gods"  
Jordan: "No I'm sure this world would be destroyed... one more question"  
Vert: "s-sure what is it"  
Jordan: "why are you looking at me like that"  
Vert: "like what"  
Jordan: "you keep rubbing your chest along with that you keep tightening your neck muscles while your cheeks turned a brighter reddish color everytime i talk to you plus your looking at me in a way I can't really explain" Vert: "w-well its just been a while since we last talked like this and I'm happy that we can"  
Jordan: "as most people would say that what you just said isn't going to cut it vert... look I'm not going to jump to conclusions since that I'm not like that but when I was electrocuting the controllers you stopped me by dropping your underwear and putting a tentacle that was protecting you up between you legs which I have to question exactly why... are you a virgin"  
Vert: "N-NO I'm not a virgin..."  
Jordan: "one thing that virgins do is deny the fact that they are virgins... look I don't care if you are a virgin or not I'm just asking because you jumped to the conclusion that it was your only option when you could've chosen other things"  
Vert: "okay look when women don't ha-"  
Jordan: "when women don't have sex sometimes they can become what people call horney which means that they want to have sex for pleasure asap, well... I don't have anything against that but why me vert"  
Vert: "uh... you're the only guy that I trust right now... and to be honest you're the only person I trust with my body... yes I just admitted that I'm a virgin is that okay are you happy now"  
Jordan: "... vert before I do anything are you sure that what you basically just asked is alright with you, I mean you have no powers and I'm probably the most powerful person in the world are you sure your certain" (sits down next to vert)  
Vert: "w-well... as long as your not rough with me on my first time I'm s-sure that you can take it".

Jordan slowly guided vert onto the bed surface while carefully making sure he didn't hurt her, as vert fully laid on the bed Jordan managed to lift his legs into the air while keeping one leg on each side of her body. he then lowered his head while moving his lips towards her lips kissing her afterward she pulled his head towards her while she moved her tongue into his mouth while he did the same thing. after a few moments of kissing Jordan moved his head back after vert pulled her tongue back, her eyes sparkled as the lights in the room turned off, after vert pulled her dress off her body Jordan began kissing her again while he groped her breasts while making her moan a little as he gropped. after pulling their heads from each other Jordan moved his head down towards one her breasts and began sucking on the skin which made vert back onto the bed as she had never felt something this good. as he sucked and licked her breasts his tongue passed over her nipple which made her begin to drool as he was some how giving her enough pleasure to feel like she was having something a lot better than sex. Jordan stopped licking and sucking while vert was able to sit up he looked at her as she nodded saying he could after licking, his eyes lit up as he moved down past her waist while slowly pulling her pants along with her underwear exposing her entire body. she spread her legs as he placed his mouth on her vagina while he began sucking and putting his tongue inside her afterward, vert had to cover her mouth as she tried to not scream in pleasure, vert never thought that someone could give this much pleasure to somebody.

vert then began to squeeze the blankets as Jordans tongue began to extend so far that she could feel it touch the opening to her ovaries but it began to go further to the point of where she felt it touch her inactive womb while it sat there waiting to be fertilized. just as vert was about to reach her max point Jordan slowly pulled his tongue back into her tongue, he moved back up while kissing her once more before he asked if she was ready. she looked at with full concentration showing him the indeed she was, Jordan then wrapped his arms around her back as he somehow lifted her while his legs were sitting on the end of the bed while his body was extended holding vert in the air like he was a magician doing a magic trick? all of a sudden verts nails accidentally dug into Jordans back as she felt pain between her legs

Vert: "s-sorry I'm not used to t-that"  
Jordan: "No need to apologize just tell me if it hurts or it's too much" Vert: "O-okay"

as Jordan slowly went further in vert then bit down on Jordans shoulder with her lips and after pulling away she left a string of mucus on him while leading to her tongue. after a moment of going slow for vert so she could get used to it, he asked once more if she was ready like most people would say she once again said that she indeed was ready. Jordan pulled back a little faster than when he went in, he picked up speed in his thrusts slowly to not give vert more pain than pleasure, she constantly moaned and groaned as he thrust his penis in and out while still almost levitating his body. vert couldn't handle this much pleasure while he did this she kissed Jordan rapidly to make the sound of her screams of pleasure go way but it didn't work she struggled to not scream out loud in pleasure. Jordan noticed how much she was struggling so he kissed her again but he kept his mouth on her while he french kissed her his tongue extended a bit but pulled back as he accidentally touched the back of her throat except she didn't gag like most people. Jordan shivered as he was reaching his point after a while of thrusting she looked at him as she could tell he was about to reach climax while she was probably going to also at the same time he was going to.

as his eyes lit up while his penis began moving on its own vert pushed her lips onto his while they both reached climax at the same time except he mediately pulled back after she finished her moan as his jaw dislocated its self while a second inner jaw pushed out from his mouth as she felt his semen exit his penis and into her body. as his jaw went back in she flipped him around to where she was now on top but she settled her body onto his body as she caught her breath while he also did the same thing.

vert: "t-that was amazing"  
Jordan: "I'm glad I could satisfy you vert because I would have to say the same thing"  
Vert: "Jordan"  
Jordan: "Yeah vert"  
Vert: (kisses Jordan on the lips once more) "I love you"  
Jordan: (kisses vert on the lips) "I love you to vert".

in the morning vert woke up to see that Jordan wasn't next to her, she quickly put her clothes on and hurried out of the room to see where Jordan had gone off to. as she walked out Neptune noire and blanc were standing outside the room having a pissed off face

Blanc: "WHERE THE HELL DID HE TAKE OUR THINGS"  
Vert: "what things blanc"  
Noire: "you know exactly what vert, our weapons where did he take them"  
Vert: "why are you blaming me I just woke up"  
Neptune: "oh we're not mad at you completely we just want to know where he went with our weapons"  
Vert: "Like I said I just woke up so I don't know"

just then verts phone began ringing and it was Jordan but how the heck did he get a phone

Vert: "Jordan where are you... do you have the girls weapons... wait you did what with them... why did you do that to them... dear god Jordan, just tell me where you are right now... okay I'll bring them"  
Blanc: "WHERE THE HELL IS HE I'M GOING TO KILL HIM"  
Vert: "He said he's in the basilicons training room with your weapons except he didn't say why all he said was to meet him the training room because he has a surprise for us all".

inside the training room, jordan sat on a chair while wearing the headphones that vert gave him to calm his nerves next to him was their weapons but they

looked different.

Blanc: "JORDAN WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THEM... wait a moment how are you holding them when they're supposed to disintegrate when we let they go"  
Jordan: (throws blanc her hammer) "that's because my form has the ability to wield your weapons with out you touching them and what I did with them well you'll see (throws the weapons to the other girls while giving vert some weird looking backpack thing) "now we're in the training room because I've improved your weapons so they can be more effective in case I go Jaeger... we'll start with Neptune"  
Neptune: "me what am I supposed to do"  
Jordan: "Transform and watch"

Neptune transform into her hdd form before her weapon began to shift, the blade extended further than normal while the tip was sharpened at the tip, while the handle grew bigger with a trigger that wrapped around her fingers, pulling the triggers made the sword split into three pieces with them being held together by some sort of purple energy.

Jordan: "your sword now has a super mode when you transform giving you an increase in attack by two hundred and can be super charged even further in the case of emergency when you pull the trigger"  
Purple heart: "how did you manage to do this Jordan"  
Jordan: "well all I had to do was hollow out the sword while giving it a mechanical mechanism that extends the blade which is hidden inside the handle where the trigger is, I also gave it an hdd power drainer which takes part of your HDDs power to super charge it, and currently, i'm still trying to improve the weapons but I managed to give it an upgraded boost meaning that when you deal a certain amount of damage your weapon will shift again to improve what ever attack you use the most, oh and last thing if you throw the weapon into the air the handle will pull its self back to your arm and wrap its self around your wrist while pulling the blade into a slot that opens at the tip".  
Purple heart: "well I think I like you a little more but like I said how did you manage this"  
Jordan: "anything can happen plus your sister nepgear helped me improve all of your weapons and develop you present vert oh and I think you two should also, transform to see what I and nepgear did for improvements".

blanc then transformed as he hammer began to shift with the handle extending a little while the main hammers impact surface loosened while being held by springs inside the hammer while the other end opened up to extend some kind of scythe blade with curves built into it.

White heart: "my oh my... tell me what's special about my hammer"  
Jordan: "as you can see the main impact surface of your hammer is able to move but don't underestimate that part, it can move because of springs into

the hammer while holding the hammer on a sliding scale except when you pull the trigger and super charge it and strike something the energy that you put into the swing will be multiplied by how super charged you make it, so if you charge it with thirty percent of you hdds power the damage will multiply by thirty percent making it a deadly weapon, the scythe is on the other end because when super it's charged the hammer will close turning you hammer into a giant scythe blade which is smooth enough to have an increased attack speed by over forty percent. the blade is sharpened at the end so much that it can through even the toughest monster armor, it also has the ability to cut through metal easily but only for a certain amount of time depending on how thick the

metal is"  
White heart: "so my hammer can turn into two different weapons, a hammer, and a scythe... that's impressive"  
Black heart: "so what can my swords do"  
Jordan: "well you sword may look like an ordinary sword but when super charged the tip of the blade will open to reveal a mini cannon that'll deal massive amounts of damage but has to charge up before it can be used again. if you think I'm done I'm not, the blade actually has two supercharge modes which can be switched by a switch on the side of the gun, when changed to the other mode and charged your weapon will actually attach to your arm while splitting it's self to wrap around both arms. there you can either use the blade mode which has an increased attack speed along with a twenty percent damage increase or you can use the mini gun feature which can fire mass amounts of energy shots which can take down targets fast but have to cool down if it gets too hot which will take around ten seconds but don't worry I'm still developing a cooling device for the mini gun feature"  
Black heart: "how are not famous for this"  
Jordan: "because I'm just figuring these things out, plus I have the help of Neptunes sister nepgear which has been a huge help for me... ah now it's verts turn but before you do anything put the back pack on and sit still for a moment"  
Vert: "uh okay... ow that hurt"  
Jordan: "sorry just have to make sure it's turned on and... there"

as the back pack came online two massive mechanical claws extend from the pack while wrapping metal locks around her arms for grip and movement

Vert: "claws is that all"  
Jordan: "okay before I tell you what to do are you ready to see what I hope works"  
Vert: "You say that like I'm going to cry to this"  
Jordan: "let's just say this only step one... now jump"

Vert then jumped into the air as her body then flashed as the backpack disappeared, her arms and legs grew a few inches along with her torso a metal the device then grew on her head as it looked like a unicorn horn. her eyes then turned green as her clothes then fell onto her skin as the wrapped around her body while leaving most of her body exposed except her chest along with her waist four massive metal wings grew from her back from the back pack that reappeared. her clothes on her chest then changed colors to show the leanbox logo which was the letter x.

Jordan: "last night I thought of what you said yesterday and to my surprise, I managed to find a way for you to transform into your green heart form but this is

what it looks like, if you want I can find a way to change the form for you but it could take a while"  
green heart 2.0: "j-Jordan..."

vert then slammed into Jordan making them both fall onto the ground she then put her hands on his cheeks while retracting the claws that stayed on her she looked at him while beginning to cry and kissed him for a moment then pulling back afterward.

green heart 2.0: "you I don't know how to express my feelings or how to say thank"  
Jordan: "vert or green heart"  
Green heart 2.0: "just call me vert always"  
Jordan: "vert you don't have to say thank you all I want is you to be happy".  
Blanc: "hey Jordan can I ask you something"  
Jordan: "sure blanc what is it"  
Blanc: "Can you give our sisters similar upgrades"  
Jordan: "they're already done blanc"  
Blanc: "w-well if so... would you join us in the hot spring later"  
Neptune: "yeah it's the only way I can think of saying thank you for these"  
Noire: "a-as long as you don't act like a pervert it'll be fine with me and uni"  
Jordan: "uh well... I g-guess I can join you".

later in the day Jordan sat in the room waiting for the girls to call and say that he could come over, the only thing that Jordan had some kind of problem with is that he would be walking into a room full of girls with only a towel wrapped around their bodies to cover their naked bodies. Jordan was indeed glad that he could control his boner when he sees girls like that, Jordan was also a little nervous since that he couldn't take the head phones into the bathroom meaning that if anything goes wrong he could break down which he didn't exactly want to do. soon enough vert called him saying that he could come over so he walked out of the room he was in and started walking to the hot spring room as he walked he prepared himself to not break down n the middle of this. he then walked into the changing room which leads to the hot spring inside he changed his clothes to go inside, he put on a thinner shirt that could dry easily while putting on a pair of tank tops. he walked towards the door and took a deep breath he grabbed the handle and walked in as he did everyone was busying playing in the hot spring except they were all topless without a towel on their bodies. except for rom and ram who still had their towels wrapped around their bodies

vert: "Oh Jordan you arrived"  
Jordan: "i-indeed... I have uh why are you all naked"  
Vert: "Oh they forgot to put them on and are testing to see f you're a pervert darling"  
Jordan: "d-darling... well I've never been called that b-but kinda like it"  
Vert: "come sit next to me and enjoy the heat"  
Jordan: "... so vert this is a hot spring or is it just built"  
Vert: "I like to think it's the real deal but yes it's not a real one but I've always dreamed of being in a real one"  
Jordan: "I'm sure you'll be in a real one-day vert... maybe you'll get something even better than that"  
Vert: "like what"  
Jordan: "What is the number one thing that you want vert or dream of having"  
Vert: "... I don't really know... oh I know a family"  
Jordan: "aren't they family to you"  
Vert: "w-well yes they are but... I mean a family like a husband with a kid of my own"  
Jordan: "hehe... that's a good thing to dream of vert... I'm completely sure that you'll have that one day"  
Vert: "thanks, Jordan... was hoping that one day we could get married but we'll have to date or know each other for a few years before that can happen"  
Jordan: "... hey vert tomorrow why don't we go back to your home and can help you around the house"  
Vert: "thanks, jordan I think can use a little help". 


	5. hunting

Jordan climbed the icy mountain while using his hands to dig into the side of the mountain while the higher he went the worse this snow storm got all though Jordan didn't care about that he needed to get to the top. as he reached the top the cave sat in front of him, it was large enough to hold him inside but he didn't need his Jaeger form, he slowly walked in as he heard Neptune cry out in pain. he got to Neptune as two men sat there with her, one had a camera who was sick enough to record this whole thing the one with the camera turned around as Jordan stood there. his eyes lit up with a purplish color in them, as he silently began laughing Jordan didn't care if he lost control on these two he was going to have fun and they were going to pay for what they were doing to her.

(twenty hours earlier)  
Jordan sat in lowees workshop while vert was back in planaptune cleaning the place and speaking with her manager so Jordan could move in, the process would take a day or two so in the mean time Jordan was sitting in the workshop with nepgear and the girls while he made special weapons or devices for them. rom and ram got something similar to what blanc got but it was kinda different for them uni and nepgear got what their sisters were given except they asked for special upgrades that he gave to the weapons and devices. plutias hdd iris heart had her weapon tweaked with a special heat feature that would melt through objects faster, plutia also asked for a sewing device so she could make dolls faster and easier. he gave her a machine that could be wrapped around her arm that had a string container that was attached to the needle she used plus at the end of the device sat sixteen different needles that were energized by pure energy that she could build when ever she needed that specific needle. when she did choose a needle she could choose a specific string color that would automatically be attached to the needle when she pulled it out, he also gave it the feature to be changed mid was currently working on a project for the cpus, a suit kind of device that they could put on that would have around three-inch thick armor that could be detached from the suit for increased movement if needed. the suit also had an oxygen tank with about two days worth of air in the tank, it also had an air conditioner that could cool both the suit's systems when they overheat and could decrease the interior of the suit for when the wearer found it too hot inside the suit.

it also had a heater for when the outside temperature was too cold the user could heat up the inside of the suit for extra warmth, the air tank also had a separate tank around it with a special chemical that would give the suit a jump boost but would need to cool down before it could be used again or it could go into a second setting where it would allow the suit to levitate off the ground but Jordan was trying to fix the problem of it only pushing the suit only a few inches off the ground. now while this was all cool and amazing he had to decline a few of the requests for things like space lasers except blanc and noire thought he was hiding something since he had his interest into a mountain of all things except the mountain was hollowed out by mining done by lastation two years before he woke up. nepgear had also asked Jordan to build a tracker for her since that a day or two ago Neptune was on her way home when she never came home everyone except Jordan who hadn't known just yet said that she was probably doing a difficult quest or just took a stroll around planaptune. Jordan wasn't told yet because they feared that he would go Jaeger on them and search for her. one night when Jordan hadn't gone to sleep as his hdd form as the other girls call it when it's not in Jaeger form didn't require him to sleep as he was constantly producing energy and wouldn't have to sleep for at least two thousand years since radio active material breaks down very slowly. nepgear walked into the workshop where Jordan sat on the back of the power suit as nepgear had referred its design too, nepgear began talking with Jordan as she had nothing to do.

Nepgear: "hey Jordan can I ask you something"  
Jordan: "sure you can"  
Nepgear: "how are you able to build and invent things like the gadgets and weapons you've given to us"  
Jordan: "same way humans were able to build planes cars ships and space shuttles with in a two thousand year period not to mention all of the smaller inventions that made big impacts"  
Nepgear: "o-oh... did you know that Neptune went off the charts a day or two ago"  
Jordan: "y-yeah I know that only because you guys have been acting strange for a while now which raised alarms right off the bat".  
Nepgear: "oh... have we been acting that strange"  
Jordan: "No I just tricked you to see if what you were saying was true and I just found out it is"  
Nepgear: "y-you thought I was lying that's a little mean"  
Jordan: "it's a little complicated to explain but not I wasn't thinking that you lied... look I know your sister doesn't pay as much attention to you normally as she should but ever wonder if there's a reason why"  
Nepgear: "onee chan is onee chan she never takes anything seriously usually"  
Jordan: "she takes you seriously though"  
Nepgear: "yeah that's true... hey Jordan do you have share energy in your body that allows you to change"  
Jordan: "n-no sadly I don;t use share energy to change... recently I had discovered that when I get scared, nervous, sad, or even angry enough I change into that form but if it gets even higher I go into jaeger... to be honest, i don't want to know what happens when it rises higher... you could technically say that my jaeger or hdd as you CPU or candidates call it is a demon version of an hdd".  
Nepgear: "I don;t think it's a demon I think that you just have to get used to the new power or learn how to control it"  
Jordan: "Yeah... I know... oh by the way what does sm mean" Nepgear: "uh... the only think I can think of is save me... why do you ask"  
Jordan:"... I got a message from Neptune yesterday with that"  
Nepgear: "could you show me the message"

Jordan then jumped down from the suit and walked over to a small computer built into a metal racket with multiple bins both on the side and above and below the computer, he then turned it on and sat there for a moment while he pulled the message that was indeed from Neptune.

Jordan: "here you go nepgear"  
Nepgear: "... "hey Jordan did you ever watch this little movie link"  
Jordan: "huh... that's strange I've never seen this before... even when I got the message from Neptune"

Jordan then clicked on a link as the room went dark while the video began playing nepgear dropped onto the ground while Jordan stood there while his arms went limp and his mind went blank. as the video loaded to play Neptune sat naked in the video with chains on her arms and neck, bruises and scars with some of them having dry blood on the scars sat on most of them were scattered all over her body while her vagina which was exposed had blood was dripping from it.

Neptune: "... Please no more" (smack with a few punches to her face)  
?: "Oh you thought you could play a movie so your friends can find you ha... that's funny that you think that... well hello there I hope you like the view isn't she just the cutest thing" (pulls a hot metal sick from burning coal and burns a line down up Neptunes arm while she screams in pain) "Well that just makes you even more beautiful... if you think you can have her back well think again... hey Jim come over so we can have some more fun"

Neptune then began screaming as the men then began to rape her again the door behind Jordan then closed slowly as the lights turned back on while the video ended, Jordan sat there silently.

Blanc: "... w-what was t-that"  
Noire: "n-Neptune... WE HAVE TO FIND HER"  
Iffy: "I'M GOING TO KILL WHO EVER TOOK HER, THEY'LL PAY"

the girls sat behind Jordan and nepgear as nepgear was on the ground with tears falling from her eyes while Jordan stood there silent, he then began laughing silently like he was crazy. vert who had just arrived back in lowee touched his shoulder as his laughing got a little louder, he then raised his hand his hdds claws had extended from his finger while he was still in his human form. his eyes disappeared as a purple fire took their place as he began laughing crazily, his skin then split around his body while a smile grew on his face, he pulled the head phones off as he went silents while his teeth sharpened in his mouth. Jordan kicked down the basilicons entrance door as the sun began rising over the horizon

Blanc: "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING"  
Jordan: "WHERE DO YOU THINK... I'm going somewhere for a little fun".

Jordan climbed the icy mountain while using his hands to dig into the side of the mountain while the higher he went the worse this snow storm got all though Jordan didn't care about that he needed to get to the top. as he reached the top the cave sat in front of him, it was large enough to hold him inside but he didn't need his Jaeger form, he slowly walked in as he heard Neptune cry out in pain. his Jaeger form then began talking in his mind like usual as it wanted to take over, for now, he ignored it as he moved towards Neptune while not raising alarm. he sat in a large room in some kind of mountain house with a few guards near the entrance while around forty guards all of them robotic roamed the house guarding the place while two heavily armored and equipped ones sat near the bedroom's door while he could hear Neptune on the other side. his phone then began ringing on silence, he picked it up as historia was on the other side

historia: "Jordan what do you see"  
Jordan: "robots... a lot of them but they're not high leveled except the guard robots which are level fifty each while I'm only thirty"  
Historia: "Jordan no matter what you need to keep control make sure you don't go Jaeger on us"  
Jordan: "historia who are these two men"  
historia: "I don;t know Jordan their not showing up in the data base... if I and the other oracles along with the girls had to guess... these nasty bastards are rebels, you need to get Neptune back home that's your main priority... wait what the hell... am I the only one seeing this"  
Kei: "I'm also detecting mass amounts of energy charging above the mountain... wait... noire do we have space lasers"  
Noire: "no none of the nations as I know do"  
Historia: "Jordan... did you lie to use and build lasers"  
Jordan: "indeed all though it's in the workshop... shit that means the old ones are waking up sooner than expected"  
historia: "what do you mean sooner than expected"  
Jordan: "zoom the image out a little and you'll see there not firing they're falling"  
Kei: "he's correct their destination is... his location".

just then Jordan crushed his phone as he felt pain in his body while he could hear Neptune then scream out loud in pain as the air cracked while one of those men hit her across the face with something other than his hand. on historias side of the call they began to listen to Jordan as some kind electrical energy was going off inside his body that could be heard through his ear, jordans eyes were going blank as the electrical energy went off. long term exposure without the headphones was causing Jordan to see the images to flash in his mind and with Neptune being both raped and beaten to death Jordan might have been letting his Jaeger take control of his human body and who knows what that can do to him. Jordan then jumped from the vent that he was looking from as the robots around him activated their weapons to shoot him but Jordan kept dodging every bullet as he destroyed the robots without a problem, he didn't act human because right now he didn't want to be human. he ripped servos and circuits left and right, using metal bars that made up their bodies of frames to beat the living shit out of robots or stab them in the heads until the pipe was too damaged. as he fought his eyes teared up while he laughed uncontrollably meaning that he and his eager were fighting the robots together and with the jaegers ability to kill extremely fast and Jordan having his body and insane mind the both of them killed without mercy.

just as one robot was about to slam Jordan into a wall by hitting his jaw he dodged the attack while grabbing its arm and ripped it off by pushing off the body while holding onto its arm a little bit of the fuel got in his mouth which made his insanity worse while still some how keeping control or it sounded, yeah, they were still listening as Jordan tore robots piece by piece like some kind of animal. Jordan then used the robots dislodged arm to stab it through the chest while using his magic to deploy the claws in its arm to pierce the robots chest cavity, he looked up to see a horde of robots coming towards him, he could also hear the satellites about to crash down into the mountain he then closed his eyes while he lifted his arm and made his hand face upwards.

Kei: "historia I'm seeing that the satellites are beginning to slow down fast... very fast"  
Chika: "do we even know what they can do"  
Jordan: "Chika these satellites are super laser prototypes they were deployed into space for unknown reasons and what they were up there for is unknown

but in just a moment if you can stay quiet we'll see what they can do... nepgear I'll make sure you see Neptune again... okay"  
Nepgear: "y-yeah okay"  
Jordan: "vert when I get back get me the headphones"  
Vert: "will do"

as the comms went silent Jordan then slowly raised his hand into the air while the satellites then began lifting at a pace with his hand, everyone watched from the observer satellites above him, they watched down on the mountain as the satellites lifted into the air while they sat on opposite sides of the robots. Jordan then began to twirl his hands while slowly picking up pace just as the bedroom door opened one of the men raping Neptune fired a shotgun shell at Jordan but before it hit him it stopped in mid air as the satellites began to charge while creating a magnetic field. just as the satellite began circling the living room where the robots sat as they began lifting into the air a blue rind began to form which was being caused by Jordan super charging them as he was both increasing the effectiveness and charging speed. as soon as the charge was fully over the laser then activated their targeting systems as Jordan activated firing sequence the lasers then shot down from the lasers, at first all they did was cut through the rock of the mountain to a certain depth in the mountain but as it finished the area within the lasers then split apart as they instantly began to vaporize while the pieces then fell to the ground as pieces of the cut mountain didn't vaporize like most of the wreckage.

Jordan then stood up and turned to face one of the men who raped Neptune, just as he tried speaking Jordan then picked up a metal bar from one of the robots and threw the man onto the ground, as he screamed to be let go and historia along with the other oracles trying to tell him to spare his life Jordan then grew an evil kind of laugh as his eyes then turned a blood shot red. he then proceeded to throw the bar into the man testicles making them explode while the man screamed in pain he then shoved the bar down his throat while it came out the other end, he then proceeded to then twist the mans head a full ninety degrees even after he was dead. as the other man tried fleeing Jordan then grabbed him by the legs and lifted him into the air while slamming him to the ground on the other side if that wasn't enough he then grabbed the metal bar that they used on Neptune and proceeded to brand him on his chest, all though that was painful enough like the other guy he wasn't done next to the bed Jordan used his magic to pull thousands of tiny needles that were supposed to be used for relaxing and proceeded to push them into his body in the front. before his jaeger did anything else he then stopped as Jordan got a hundred percent control back as the Jaeger didn't want to do anymore, for now, the man begged that he be spared, historia asked that he do get spared for trial for raping a goddess. Jordan then pulled a metal sword from a piece of armor and threw it at the man but instead of it hitting him and killing him the sword landed right below the man's crotch. Jordan then looked to his side to see Neptune barely breathing on the bed as she had burns bruises and cuts all over her body while she seemed to be crying in pain Jordan then looked over to the man who sat on the ground and said

Jordan: "just know that if I couldn't hear them on the other side your fate would be a lot worse you sick fuck"  
?: "H-hey I didn't touch her I swear all I did was r-record"  
Jordan: "why should I believe you right now"  
?: "here... it's a card that I got from them to do this... I declined the job as I didn't want to record this but I was kidnapped by the robots and told that if i didn't do it that my wife and children would be killed".  
Historia: "Jordan its true he has a wife and two daughters and has no crime on him he's telling the truth"  
Jordan: "... you'll be spared for now... now if you know how to help injured people come in the room and help me with this"  
Adam: "the n-names Adam sir and indeed I know how to treat injuries except she needs to get sent to a hospital"  
Jordan: "historia call in for pick up"  
Historia: "all drop ships are bust right now you'll have to bring her here to planaptune".  
Jordan: "tell the planaptune guards to not shoot me I'm coming with their goddess"

after an hour or so if Adam putting on a winter coat and them wrapping Neptune in a cloth so she could be transported by jordans hdd, within in an hour or two the planaptune guards opened the cities doors to let Jordan in while a medical team stood by to transport Neptune to a hospital, Adams family stood near as they were reunited with him as they both took off Jordan turned back into to normal as he was given the headphones by vert. the next day everyone was able to come visit Neptune in the hospital but Neptune was put into a coma from her injuries of being raped everyone including her sister who broke down to her sister like this, Jordan was standing near the entrance to her room as he couldn't handle the sight of her.

Vert: "you alright Jordan"  
Jordan: "no... she's not so I'm not I can't imagine what she went through and it all put her in this state"  
Vert: "at least she's not dead... right"  
Doctor: "No she didn't gain enough injuries to kill her but she could be in this coma for a while"  
Jordan: "Hey doc was she drugged at all"  
Doctor: "uh... yes but we don;t know what it is yet"  
Vert: "Jordan... why do want to know that"  
Jordan: "because I know who did this"

on the highway between lowee and planaptune inside a black hummer type of truck two men with Council necklaces around their necks were driving down the road laughing as they partied.

Man 1: "dude they won't ever expect us"  
Man 2: "it was so easy to kidnap that little bitch I mean she didn't have a chance... it was amusing to watch as she struggled"  
Man 1: (honk) "yo man this damn truck is being a dick... HEY ASSHOLE GO THE FUCK AROUND... haha did you see that"  
Man 2: "yeah that was fuckin hilarious"

Just then the semi truck then picked up speed as it hit the back of their car, just as they tried speeding off two small guns then extended out from the sides as it then shot their back tires out while going nearly eighty miles an hour. the car then spun out of control as they then began flipping a few times until they came to a halt three hundred feet away, the truck's door opened as Jordan jumped out. inside the car, the driver was dead hanging upside down with almost every boned broken in his body but the other guy was still a wave and began crawling out of the car, Jordan then walked up the man and picked him up by the shirt while slamming him against the car.

Jordan: "YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN RAPE AND KIDNAP NEPTUNE AND NEARLY BEAT HER TO DEATH... YOU SON OF A BITCH"  
man: "haha she was beautiful that entire time... well you going to kill me"  
Jordan: "no I'm not but I think he will"  
Jaeger form: "this is going to be amusing I'll make you beautiful"

jordans Jaeger side then proceeded to throw him onto the ground, he then began to punch him over and over until he began coughing blood up but he didn't stop he then grabbed a piece of concrete and began to beat the man in the head until he was almost dead, all though he had one more thing in mind. jordans Yeager then picked up the metal sign and heated the end until is burning hot, he then put it on his chest and pushed down on his chest while burning a large line into his chest while turning part of the burned skin into ash, the man wasn't dead but that was all he would be getting right now. 


	6. i have a need a need for speed

a month later Neptune hadn't waken up from her coma yet, neither was she showing signs that she would wake up soon anyway, the doctor said that if she doesn't wake up within the next two weeks that she would have to be moved to the basilican or they would have to start looking for a new CPU to rule over planptune. the girls along with Jordan didn't want to even think of that option especially Jordan, it wasn't that he liked her it was the fact that he didn't want to see a family member or friend die so soon after he wakes up after not seeing her for at least a hundred years. Jordan wasn't trying to revive her because not only did he not have that power but reviving people means you revive them from the dead, not a coma that they may or may not wake up from. Jordan had also moved in with vert because before they found out that Neptune was kidnapped vert originally came back to lowees basilicon to tell him that her manager had signed him onto the lease along with her but with Neptune not waking up Jordan had been in the hospital room along her side with the other girls until she wakes up, they didn't want her to be lonely when she wakes up.

one day as the sun came over the horizon Jordan sat in Neptunes room as she sat on her bed still in the coma showing no signs of waking up soon, Jordan was trying everything he could to keep himself calm but how could he when Neptune's sitting right here like this. the candidates along with the cpus except nepgear who had been drinking coffee constantly to stay awake so she could greet her when she wakes up Jordan was awake for the same reason but he also didn't need to sleep. Jordan had left early that day along with noire and blanc to the lowee garage since he had an idea for a present for Neptune for when she woke up if she did he said but he knew she would. in the garage Jordan opened the garage door as dust came blowing out of the door as the garage hadn't been used for years, inside sat a bunch of cars on multi track lifts, some of them were collector cars that the basilican had won in races but some of them were outdated and rusting, who needed a make over or update. the wall inside a giant room with the front wall being replaced with glass had trophies and medals along with old pictures from before the garage were closed along with the cars inside.

Noire: "I never knew that you basilicon had this place it doesn't seem like the buildings large enough"  
Blanc: "that's because we never told anyone about it during the racing years"  
Jordan: "Yeah in about a week one of the largest racing competitions is taking place on racing island"  
Noire: "so Jordan what is it that you want to get Neptune when she wakes up"  
Jordan: "a car but specialized and here's why... with the racing competition coming up I wanted to build a racing car for Neptune and her nation since they haven't won a racing competition since they never been able to build one for a race"  
Blanc: "but how are you going to build a car in under a week"  
Jordan: "ha ha... are seriously questioning that blanc"  
Noire: "very true blanc he did build our weapons and a device that can give vert her hdd form in a few hours I'm sure he can build a car in a week or so"  
Jordan: "indeed that's true but I don't want you to tell Neptune in case she wakes up before the race in a week"  
Blanc: "and if she wakes up before the race"  
Jordan: "Well give me a call and tell me I'll be done in about four days or so but I'll need access to a few minerals for the cars that'll need your signature of approval blanc since I'm not a CPU"  
Blanc: "and what kind of materials do you need"  
Jordan: "purple luminescent liquid that glows, about four tons of steel and iron a nuclear core eight gallons of coolant and... well here's a list of what I need"  
Blanc: "... all of this for a car"  
Noire: "Jordan why do you need all of that for a car"  
Jordan: "well soon if this car turns out a certain way that list will be quadrupled for certain reasons"  
Blanc: "I can have them delivered to you at most tomorrow but this car better be worth it... this is going to cost a lot of money and a lot of paperwork"  
Noire: "I can help with most of the resources like metal and fuel but other than a few things blanc will have to get them"  
Jordan: "already you can tell the others about it but not Neptune... okay please go so I can clean up and get to work when the supplies come... this is going to be difficult without nepgear".

the next week thankfully Neptune had woken up from her coma and was quickly recovering with in a few days the girls called Jordan the day that Neptune was able to go home but he asked that they wait down by the main entrance he wanted to show them the work he had done for her and them. after the doctor said they could go and nepgear filled the paperwork so Neptune could go they went down stairs to the front entrance where they sat there for around ten minutes before Jordan rolled up in his semi truck with the trailer attached in the back as it was built to not come off unless he pressed a button in the cabin to detach it.

Blanc: "took you long enough"  
Jordan: "Hey I had to do something in the garage... but come on get in you might like what I did"

the girls got in the truck sitting in the back seat as vert took a seat in the passenger seat as Neptune wanted to be in the back with the others so she gets caught up to date in case anything plus everyone missed her. on the highway vert quietly asked if he was done with her present, instead of saying he was done he said that they were ready, vert was confused with him and asked what he meant by that Jordan just smiled a little and said that they would see what he meant by that. at the Basilicon, Jordan drove the truck off course from the basilican and onto the road that leads to the garage near the back there he parked the truck in front of the garage door as he backed up the trailer into the door entrance and opened the back.

Neptune: "what are we doing here Jordan"  
Jordan: "Neptune you'll see soon enough"

before Jordan opened the garage door he asked if she was ready to her present, she hadn't been told she was getting one but like Neptune, she couldn't wait to see it as he opened the door and Neptune ran in she turned to her left her face went blank as her jaw dropped along with her arms, as everyone walked in they were also surprised. four cars made from the materials that Jordan had quadrupled and had built in a week sat next to each other with each of the colors being their nations signature color and their nations signature logo painted on the sides. all of the cars were Lamborghini Aventador with them having a few body changes depending on their nations they also had a few more curves than the average Lamborghini Aventador.

Noire: "how did you make these"  
Blanc: "h-how did you build them so quick"  
Neptune: "do they work is what I want to know"  
Nepgear: "not even I could make something like this"  
Jordan: "If you want me to I can tell you what's special about them"  
Vert: "y-yeah I'm pretty sure we want to know"  
Jordan: "besides that each car has a few accessories that are specifically designed for each nation each car is powered by a nuclear reactor which is being feed coolant which can be deposited into the car by six holes in the back of the car near the engine which has horse power that I don't even know about each cars speed is also unknown since they haven't been tested in an actual drive yet. they also have a special feature that changes their max speed for both racing and city driving so you don't get pulled over, they have a hole near the front tires with a metal grid so air can pass through the tire. in the back sits three exhaust pipes the ones on the sides are for exhaust but the one in the middle is a nitrous pipe which can give the car a boost by the push of a button in the driver's cabin and that's about it... you do know you can get in them but I'll have to teach how to change the speed limiters before I can let you drive them"  
Neptune: "Can you show us them how they drive"  
Jordan: "I can show you all personally if you want"  
Neptune: "I'm first"  
Jordan: "alright Neptune go get in the car while you guys go to the test drive track"

as the others walked out nepgear and Neptune along with Jordan who got in the driver's seat but one sat behind Jordan while another was next to him which Neptune sat in while nepgear took the back one.

Nepgear: "these seats feel amazing Jordan"  
Neptune: "y-you can say that again ahhhhh"  
Jordan: "Well I'm glad you like them they're made of a special cloth with fur built into the cloth but not animal fur"

on the track the girls sat on the side while Jordan pulled the car to the beginning track, they buckled their seatbelts as they don't know how fast the car could go neither did they know how it would go. Jordan turned the engine on and slightly pushed the gas pedal making the car's engine rumble as the probably hundreds amount of horse power could be heard in the engine. Jordan began counting down from three to prepare them while he kept pushing on the gas peddles warming the engine up a little to prepare the car when he said go he pulled the stick to the driving shaft and pushed on the gas pedal. with in seconds the speed went from zero to nearly a hundred within a few seconds meaning that the car along with the others had broken the fastest the accelerating car that didn't catch fire or explode. as the car reached its max speed and stopped accelerating Jordan said that if they were ready for him to activate the second shift which would allow the car to go to speeds that he didn't even know and of course they said yes. as soon as he turned the max acceleration off the car then began going up to speeds where the road behind the tires caught fire, as Jordan took a turn the car began drifting as thescratch from the tires echoed into the air while the road behind it caught fire. soon enough the cars speed went to a speed that when Jordan went to make another turn the car instead burst through a wall evaporating it before it even touched it.

Jordan: "Well that's a little too fast but I don't get how we're not passing out"  
Nepgear: "what do you mean Jordan"  
Jordan: "the average person usually passes out at around eight gs or g force but the g-force scale is telling me we're going almost eighteen for reference a

fighter plane goes less than ten and their pilots are trained to go about ten g force at max".  
Nepgear: "so never turn the max speed limiter off"  
Jordan: "no not unless you want to evaporate a wall and burn the road behind you just like we did"

after Jordan managed to stop the car and turn the max speed limiter on he pulled the car into the garage where he hooked up a cable to the engine and picked up a tablet while multiple numbers and bars popped up on screen.

Nepgear: "what are those numbers and bars for Jordan"  
Jordan: "stats about the car... like I said I've never tested this cars speed neither could I test how fast it could go with out the limiter but today showed that the limiter might need to stay on unless your in an emergency... plus the car actually did amazing for its first test drive"  
Neptune: "so when can I drive her Jordan"  
Jordan: "you're in no shape just yet to drive this car but when you get a little more stable I'll let you"  
Blanc: "HEY JORDAN"  
Jordan: "Yeah I'm sorry about the wall blanc I'll fix it later"  
Blanc: "oh the wall, eh that's fine I can get it repaired but... we had someone recording the car and you just earned a spot in the race"  
Jordan: "recording the car no... they were recording a monster"  
Blanc: "Oh, by the way, the race is in two days and everyone from the nations including the council will be watching it and it's no ordinary nas car race"  
Noire: "yeah the race tracks will be going through the entire land... including an underground section"  
Jordan: "Well we better get this car ready for that race... oh does anyone want to learn how to drive them so they can drive it in the race... okay then I'll drive but lets get going".

(two days later)  
indeed everyone in the nations was coming to see the race including the council it was amazing to see this much people in one place, the girls had guessed that there were around twenty million people here if not double that. Fifty-nine drivers had entered the competition and some of them could have been better drivers than him but this race didn't need skill it needed focus and speed especially focus. noire was correct the race was expanded through out the nations with part of the race going through each nation including leanboxs but there was one problem that Jordan had realized, each of the other driver's cars had sharasite crystal reactor power was nothing close to them powering the cars nuclear power wasn't as powerful meaning that they could probably supercharge there cars.

Vert: "you sure you can handle this Jordan I know that when you supercharge you usually loose control and in the race, you can't bring the headphones"  
Jordan: "vert... sweety I'm sure I can handle it I'll have to for your sake and well... everyone's sake... I'm sure that I can handle it"  
Vert: "hey Jordan... never mind I'll tell you afterward"  
Jordan: "okay baby" (kisses)  
Vert: (kisses) "I love you sweety"  
Jordan: "I love you too sweet heart... wish me luck"

Jordan got into Neptune's car and drove it to the starting line in the back with five cars to his side, he took a deep breath as everyone finished getting in there seats and pulling up their tablets since this race was going to be monitored by both satellites and small cameras on the cars. just then the giant tv screens turned on and two people sat in chairs with mics around their head

Sarah: "well good morning game industry my name is Sarah and today is going to be a day for speed and lots of horse power, with me is Adam"  
Adam: "hello my name is Adam and today I have a need for speed Sarah"  
Sarah: "Well Adam your gonna gets a lot of it today as this race is not like any other"  
Adam: "that's true Sarah what can you tell me about this race"  
Sarah: "Well Adam this race is like no other, spanning across the nations and highways this race will be going through sand dunes ice fields and a underground cavern with dangerous stuff in it, the race will also be hours even with most of these cars including the planaptune car having mass amounts of horse power that the average car couldn't handle and oh boy that'll be fun and perhaps nerve racking"  
Adam: "I bet everyone today is ready for this race so let's get started"

while the voices kept talking as the starting light began counting down, Jordan gripped the handle as he along with the other drivers turned the engines and began revving the engines to warm up the cars. Jordan picked a photo of vert up and looked at a moment before putting it down again he didn't know how this race would turn out like they said about the cavern there's a chance of death in the race heck it was even told in the advertisement. he cracked his neck and closed his eyes, at the sound of the race starting he quickly opened his eyes and took off along with the other drivers as they took off on both the longest, largest, and most dangerous race in history so far. during a race, jordan had to constantly check his surroundings to see if another driver tried to kit him since in this race drivers were allowed to use weapons like guns and traps on their cars to win the race but Jordan couldn't turn off his speed limiter since that he would instantly win the race right then and there. soon after they took off and got on the plains towards lastation a few of the drivers activated their nitrous but Jordan didn't want to do because the plans were not a good place and soon two cars lifted off the ground and crashed into a slithering wreck as everyone including him passed the wrecks.

just then a car then activated a few spikes and tried slamming into Jordan but before they could hit him he put on the breaks as the car went past him, Jordan couldn't activate anything since the car didn't have anything to battle the other driver. the car came in for another hit on and yet again he dodged the attack but then he realized something if you don't have anything to battle the car you have to use their weapons against them but he had to wait until lastation which is where he'll be able to do something, as the city came up noire then called him.

Noire: "Jordan your coming up on lastation there you'll have a few places to use nitrous"  
Jordan: "no noire I'm not using nitrous in lastation due to the fact that most of the roads in your city aren't very wide meaning other drivers could hit you while you're using it that's what most people don't realize".

inside the city the roads were only two or four lanes wide, four lanes were a good way to take a bunch of others out while two lanes were a great place to take drivers out. a car came up along jordans side with two others to his side just as the one to his left tried slamming into him he slammed on the break making them slammed into the two cars on his right taking another two cars out but the one who deployed spikes earlier was still driving. Jordan then shot a chain spike into the back of the car on the left and stayed behind him no matter what he had an idea, as a sharp turn came up Jordan then stepped on the break while turning the wheel causing his car to drift he then pressed the pull button on the chain which then broke the car's tire began to screech as he lost control. Jordan quickly unhooked the chains as the car spun out of control making another car crash into them twenty drivers already were gone from him and other drivers only forty remained and some of them were the top drivers in this race. just as they exist lastation jordans skin began to crack as he was starting to lose control slowly as that began happening vert then called on the comms as she could tell what was happening.

Vert: "b-baby are you doing okay"  
Jordan: "i-indeed sweet heart I'll be fine for right now"  
Vert: "you think you should stop"  
Jordan: "in this race vert you don't stop until you crash or die so no... not now"

as they passed the highway to planaptune and eventually planaptune another ten cars were taken down leaving only thirty drivers Jordan was one of the remaining survivors still but his car was beginning to take damage from other drivers as other cars hit him on the highway to planaptune and from things in the street in planaptune. lowee wasn't one of the cities but the ice field was the next arena for them, Jordan knew that as soon as they entered the ice field that at least half of these people were going to be taken out of the race. just then a car behind him fired a gun that deployed from the hood of their car and blew out the back part of his car but its performance wasn't affected much but Jordan could hear for a moment from the gun being an oversized shot gun but after a moment his hearing came back. just as they passed the main ice field and six cars were taken out in the process they then entered a mountain with them crossing an ice bridge that began collapsing as soon as they got on. just as he looked saw a car fall down into the ice spikes below the car with the oversized shotgun on the hood then slammed into Jordan making him go off track and down into. just as he was falling him along with the car back there then went off the remaining board and all comms with him shut down as the cars exit the mountain with no one else getting killed they got on the highway to go passed leanboxs ruins and into the underground caverns. as the girls tried looking for Jordan in the overview the announcers then noticed something following behind the other cars, the cameras then turned towards another car following behind the others and it was Jordan. Jordan had used spike tires to climb from the cavern and get back into the race but the car had taken a lot of damage but the performance for certain things was still functional but all of two of the accessories in the car were disabled from the damage vert then called him.

Vert: "holy shit Jordan how did you survive"  
Jordan: "I built this car to survive vert don't worry I'm coming back to you"  
Historia: "Jordan you may want to try and keep full control through leanbox"  
Jordan: "Yeah I know but you may want to see one accessory that I put in all of the cars it's special made just for you all"

as they went through leanbox Jordan began to feel his Jaeger take control but he then somehow managed to grab hold of its power as he then activated the super charge while his hand had purple smoke coming off it. the car then began shifting as the rims then slide further back into the tires while the interiors of the tires then lit up with a fire then lit up inside them, a metal cover then came down on both side as a screen then turned on to show what was happening outside the car. just as he came up on the car with the oversized shotgun they tried slamming on the break but all that happen was them hitting the front of Jordan's car but as they tried driving off something then grabbed the car from the bumper. after a moment they could take off but soon their cars back axle then dislodged as Jordan had cut the axle to take them out of the race Jordan had used all but one of the accessories that he put in the car except he was waiting until a guard rail which signaled the most dangerous part of the race where they could use anything including Jordan max speed disabling but he didn't need that right now.

historia: "Jordan your about to come up on the rail in their you can get killed and might be targeted by the other drivers what do you have left, you've used everything built into that car and everyone knows how the remaining work"  
Jordan: "not everything... vert I'm sorry that I'm about to do this"  
Vert: "do what"

Jordan then set his hand on the supercharge mode as he waited for the rail to pass overhead Jordan could feel the Jaeger take over but soon the nightmare of a goddess video played in his head. Jordan began screaming as an energy steam then began forming from the car the other drivers then activated their weapons and fired at Jordan just before the bullets hit they disintegrated as the steam then snapped making the car get flung forward at the speed of much Twenty-six which is enough to kill someone. as the remaining car came to a ground scraping stop the ground behind the car's frame caught fire as everyone stood up in shock while the car to a stop. the engine was still on with the car shaking side to side from the cars engines, without question vert followed by the girls after a second came down running towards the car. vert then flung the door open but before she could reach inside Jordan took a step out while he then hugged vert lifting her into the air while the crowd began cheering as the other drivers went over the finish line.

Vert: "hey Jordan about what I ws going to tell you earlier"  
Jordan: "what is it vert"  
Vert: (shows him a paper) "y-yeah it's true"  
Jordan: "... w-what"  
Neptune: "what is it vert let me see"  
Noire: "yeah spit it out already"  
Jordan: "... verts getting her nation back" 


	7. unknown state

a week after vert had told Jordan about the council giving her CPU title back and giving her city back the council had the girls along with the candidates along with iffy and compa, none of them knew why they summoned them to them but Jordan was going because he was being punished for the crimes that he did in the past Jordans killing two council members even though they raped Neptune. in the council room, the members sat in seats high above the girls and Jordan while he stood in the center of the room while the girls sat in seats around Jordan while a few other strangers sat in the cpus along with the girls Jordan also had chains fused into his back to make sure he didn't try anything, Jordan also had to take the headphones off so he could lose control if he didn't keep control of himself.

Council 1: "Jordan... you are here today for the crimes you have committed in the past"  
Council 2: "property destruction, council member deaths, killing criminals on sight, and finally sex with a CPU"  
Council 1: "these crimes should put you to death but we have decided that you will not"  
Council 3: "you have also put fear into the nations for almost killing the cpus when you... lost control as you say but there is evidence that you are lying that you don't lose control, you want to kill the cpus and innocent people"  
Jordan: "that's not true... what good would come out of me killing the cpus and innocent people... nothing"  
Council 4: "silence you may not talk unless you are given permission"  
Council 1: "we shall first talk about killing two council members... why did you do it"  
Jordan: "because they raped Neptune"  
Council 2: "there was evidence that they never touched Neptune... you killed two innocent members"  
Council 3: "in the act of killing them you did it on a busy highway where you could've killed innocent people"  
Council 1: "this act of killing them would instantly get you killed by extreme ways"  
Council 2: "Now we'll talk about killing a criminal... in the act of retrieving Neptune you killed a criminal when you should have brought him in... why did you kill him"  
Jordan: "losing control... if you don't believe me then don't"  
Council 4: "we don't you've never lost control these actions that you've done are all because you wanted to do them"  
Jordan: "no I didn't want to"  
Council 4: "silence-"  
Jordan: "no I will not... you've misread the reports from Neptune's kidnapping... I got a message from them the same day I saved her motherfuckers maybe you should watch it and rethink about those two crimes"  
Council 3: (electrocutes Jordan but it has no effect on him) "you will not disrespect us dog you are nothing more than a toy to us... you may have been human once but you are no longer one"  
Council 4: "You are no longer human... you're a freak of nature and you belong in the game industry graveyard along with the CPU vert since she let her nation get destroyed by a bomb don't you dare stand up bitch along with you cpus and your sisters"  
Council 2: "Jordan you've done things that should have killed you but haven't... you and vert had sex once is this correct"  
Jordan: "... yes"  
Council 2: "This could have resulted in pregnancy and her child would be an offspring of yours... cpus have a job to be respectful and high-class meaning that sex and partying or drinking is not allowed but you had sex with vert... this act should have vert arrested and put in prison and you banned in every city or worse but this might not happen"  
Council 1: "Council 4 and three will decide what you must do in order to stay in the cities"

a metal arm then arm then grabbed vert by the leg and dragged behind a metal door, what happened next everyone was in shock as the cpus couldn't get out of their seats to stop it and Jordan wasn't moving his hands were shaking a little as he began crying a little.

Council 1: "uh... not what I was expecting council 4 and 3"  
Council 2: "no... not what you were supposed to do"  
Jordan: "hahaha... you believe that you can do that to her and I wouldn't do anything"  
Council 3 and 4: "what are speaking of dog"

Jordan then grabbed the chains on his back and ripped them off as he began scratching his skin while ripping the clothes on his body along with the skin

exposing the blood and muscle underneath, he then began looking at his hands as a smile grew on his face while the nails on his fingers began growing

too. he began laughing out loud as his jaeger began taking over by Jordan letting it, just then Jordan then summoned a lightning bolt from the sky

causing it to strike the building while making the entire building explode as everyone was thrown from the explosion while two metal bars killed the council

members 3 and 4. noire sat below the ruble of the building as her hp was lowered extreme amounts to the point where she couldn't move, after a few

seconds the piece of rubble sitting on her was grabbed by someone while getting flung to the side. Jordan stood above her but his fingers were sharpened

at the end as it seemed like his Jaeger form and his human form where fused together except this wasn't Jordan anymore it was something else.

he then grabbed her by the throat raising her into the air while slowly crushing her throat as he was trying to kill her, he opened his mouth while splitting his

jaw to reveal thousands of teeth and four mandibles with poison or some kind of liquid dripping off them. before jordans, unknown state could kill noire uni

managed to transform and shoot him in the head while the shot bounced off his head, he looked at uni while then throwing noire to his side, he turned

around and began walking away.

Uni: "NOIRE CHAN"  
Noire: "Uni t-thank god you're alright"  
uni: "noire... y-you okay"  
Noire: "... oh my god Jordan... what did you do"  
Uni: "we need to find nepgear and the others sis"

After a few minutes of searching, everyone was rounded up back in the group except vert, nobody knew where she was but there was another problem

jordans Jaeger had taken over his mind and doing who knows what to cause explosions and gunfire to go off in the distance.

Neptune: "how are we going to stop Jordan he's beyond Jaeger form at this point"  
Nepgear: "he made the building explode meaning he just gained a new power"  
Blanc: "we just beat the crap out of him"  
iffy: "how even with plutia he easily took us all down when we first battled him"  
Plutia: "weee just try harderrrrrrrr"  
Uni: "that won't work... I'm pretty sure the only thing we can do to take him down is to get in his head somehow"  
Historia: "the news is reporting mass amounts of death near Jordan... the council was right his Jaeger is too powerful"  
Nepgear: "are the ships in the battle yet"  
Historia: "indeed but mass amounts of monsters are being brainwashed by his Jaeger to fight the military"  
Uni: "so not only do we have to fight an entire army but we have to take him down before he destroys us... what else could happen"  
Kei: "noire are you there"  
Noire: "what is it kei"  
Kei: "I and the others are in the tracking facility and we're detecting that not only is he traveling to leanbox but the lasers are activating and they're

charging... you need to get to the satellites in planaptune and deactivate them or else all hell is going to break loose"  
Blanc: "how are we going to get to planptune that quick"

just then the cars then pulled up behind the girls while slightly pushing against Neptune

Neptune: "well that's how"  
Noire: "alright iffy compa get in verts car we need to get to planaptune quickly or else"

as they got closer to planaptune a thunderstorm began to form above planaptune while the guns fire along with the explosions were happening over the

mountains, they pulled up to planaptunes basilicon as monsters began to swarm the city while taking it block by block. as they got in the Basilicon the staff

Jordans already evacuated along with the rest of the city except the guards and turrets in the city which stayed to protect the city along with the tower. while

they went through the building up the stairs and through a hallway monsters then burst through the window along with killachines but just then there

weapons then supercharged without them trying so they all transformed and began taking out the enemies. as they did a rebels gunship then lowered from

behind the girls and began firing upon the monsters and killachines, then the rebel leader called them after the guns came to a stop.

Rebel commander: "my name is commander, Adam... I'm the same man from your event Neptune... I'm the leader of the rebels but today we can put aside

our differences for this, my army is at your disposal and if you need a strike somewhere just tell one of our battleships"  
Blanc: "thanks for the assist Adam what can you tell us about the battlefield"  
Adam: "to be honest blanc not even I know, we're getting calls of a massive creature with the monsters attacking them"  
Noire: "how massive is this thing"  
Adam: "the reports say beyond massive"  
nepgear: "wouldn't the lasers be able to take it down"  
Adam: "lasers what lasers"  
Kei: "the lasers we're talking about are sitting up in space with them charging up to take out your and our troops and ship"  
Adam: "... yes that would work we can use the lasers to finish the war before it starts"  
Chika: "Adam have you seen vert at all"  
Adam: "no vert has not been seen at all... she wasn't detected at the council's hall we'll look for her but you need to take over those lasers or destroy them"

they ran up to the satellite control room where windows covered the front of the room, outside it wasn't looking good the killachines were a big problem for

the guards the mass amount of monsters weren't helping either.

Historia: "kei we're in the satellite control rooms what do we do"  
Kei: "just a moment... alright you being in there has given me access to the controls... we have control of six lasers... Adam tell your troops to give

coordinates for me"  
Adam: "You heard her troops send in attack points for her"

The girls then ran up to the roof of the basilicon as they watched six laser beams fall from the sky hitting six different locations the flash from them hitting

was bright enough to make you blind, the gunship from earlier then landed on the roof as Adam along with kei and Chika along with mina called again.

Adam: "alright with the assistance of the lasers we need to take down the big boy but before that, we need to find vert...to our readings she's being detected

in the mountains but the big boys also there... you'll need to take him down before you can get to leanbox"  
Kei: "indeed and we might have found a way to take it down"  
Adam: " the beasts back is covered with armor plates meaning that the lasers will have little to no effect on it but on its body are passages big enough to

hold all of you... you'll need to somehow get on those passages and travel to its head while destroying the plates on the back of its head the plates can't

regrow thankfully but you'll need to put a signal in its exposed skull so we can blow this motherfucker head off"  
Chika: "question... if jordans alive after all of this then what"  
Adam: "well with what I've seen in this kind of situation overseas who knows what he'll get"

as the girls passed over the foggy mountains three massive tentacles with hand like things at the ends raised above the fog while grabbing them and

ripping the blades on the top off, the massive creature then rose up only exposing its head. as the tried holding on uni and nepgear who were in different

helicopters fell onto the machine guns and pulled the trigger while making two orange balls on the inside of its mouth explode, the explosion and

destruction of the spheres inside its mouth made it scream in pain but in anger and pain it threw the helicopters that girls sat it while making them land on

The pathway on the side of the mountain. The giant then began walking away from them while going through the mist cloud disappearing through it as the fog

behind it got too thick for them to make its shape out, as everyone recovered and survived Adam along with kei called.

Adam: "thank god your alright girls we need you to survive for the ancestors of the nation"  
Noire: "what do you care your the leader of the rebels"  
Adam: "... kei I need to tell the"  
Kei: "no the council-"  
Adam: "the councils dead Jordan killed two of them with his powers while the other two died of injuries"  
Everyone except historia: "tell us what"  
Adam: "Jordan... we knew that he survived the explosion nearly eighty-one years ago so the military never rescued him because the bomb that destroyed

leanbox... was supposed to kill him"  
Neptune: "how dare you do that to vert"  
Nepgear: "I'm disgusted but also interested in why"  
Kei: "jordans DNA was special in a dangerous way... certain cells in his blood were from an ancient creature that was protecting the island before we

came here... Jordan was somehow a descendant of this thing but we don't know how"  
Chika: "oh yeah I heard something about that from histy... supposedly this thing was powerful enough to rip entire islands apart and killed all but one

the person that was sent to the island to kill it"  
Historia: "all but one of nearly sixty million survived that attack... we never knew its name but the one who survived that attack never came back as she

was the founder of game industry and the creature helped build planptune and your nations"  
Blanc: "WHY ARE WE ONLY FINDING OUT ABOUT THIS NOW"  
Adam: "Because we're sending you to kill Jordan because he's too young for this power he doesn't know what he's dealing with"  
vert on a separate line: "h-how dare you"  
Chika: "v-vert it's you are you alright"  
Vert: "indeed I'm fine while healing the injuries I sustained Adam and the oracles even you Chika how dare you to keep this from us and think that I'll let any

of you kill Jordan"  
Historia: "vert he's to you-"  
Vert: "I don't care what you say I'm not going to let you kill him it's not his fault that he lost control"  
Adam: "indeed it's not but the thing... he calls a Jaeger can't exist now theirs no telling of what it can do"  
Vert: "Do you not see the bigger picture god dammit Jordan never wanted to hurt anyone neither is he his Jaeger is making every monster fight against us

because I'm dying from injuries and only able to talk with you through his mind... Jordan never wanted to hurt us... the nightmare of a goddess is

something that'll happen one day and he's trying to figure out a way to stop it before it happens... Jordan is crying right now because he's feeling the pain

being inflicted on innocent soldiers he's feeling pain and suffering someone who doesn't care, doesn't feel that... tell me this if you were in Jordans picture

do you think he would kill you or would he"  
Adam: "... I don't want my soldiers to die in a war that shouldn't be happening so I'm with vert on this perhaps instead of seeing him as a threat to us he

should be seen as a person who has a heart"  
Neptune: "kei historia mina and Chika if you kill Jordan you'll either kill someone who's misunderstood or fail at it over and over... so please for the sake of

the world and game industry call of the army and talk with Jordan"  
Kei and the oracles: "... all soldiers retreat"  
Vert: "Jordan... Jaeger, please call of the soldiers"  
Jordan in everyone's head: "please come to me I think theirs something we should talk about".

just then the cars pulled up behind the girls yet again while it brought them to Jordans location, the oracles along with Adam came to jordans location as the

ships were being controlled by him they picked them up while the autopilot was bringing them to the ruins of leanboxs basilicon where Jordan stood while looking over

vert as he used his powers to heal her injuries which he hadn't done before. as verts injuries finished and she could stand Jordan used his powers to move

her towards the others as they stood there while watching him, he didn't look too happy or angry more like he was about to say something they wouldn't like.

everyone: "Jordan is something wrong"  
Jordan: "indeed... something is... my Jaeger has taken control of most of my body including my hdd certain powers and things beyond my understanding... I heard what you oracles said about my ancestor building game industires and the nations. my jaeger was the ancestor... I can feel his pain and why he enjoys killing so much and to be honest I can tell why my mind is constantly trying to break down... Jaeger, I can feel it all... I feel it all, cant you understand it"  
Vert: "you're scaring me Jordan what's going on"  
Jordan: "haha... the bomb never destroyed me it couldn't because my body runs on nuclear power... your shares are the life force that could build his body

again..."  
Jaeger: "I cant handle that disgusting body anymore... everyone must die... DO YOU HEAR ME DIE DAMMIT"  
Jordan: "Jaeger you won't have to"  
Adam: "Jordan what is it that you wanted to talk about"  
Jordan: "You were right Adam I'm too young to handle these powers... what I hold is beyond my understanding"

just then from the mountains the army began to appear as everything from the air force to the marines to the ships off the coast began to appear and

swarm them the monsters including the big one also began to appear again.

Adam: "I thought we called them off"  
Jordan: "you did but I called them all again to kill me"  
everyone: "what w-why"  
Jordan: "because I can't handle this life anymore... vert goodbye"  
just as they tried moving to stop him the sharasite crystals from the nations began to drain at rapid paces as three balls of energy smashed into Jordan while the power began to mega charge his powers beyond anything they had seen, even the gods didn't have this much power in them. just as vert was about to touch him he quickly reacted to her move by grabbing her and throwing her away while she bounced off the ground and landed with half of her hp remaining, just before the others could attack him he used his powers to throw them into the while slamming the oracles along with iffy and compa into the ground but the candidates and cpus transformed into the goddess forms and flew before they landed on the mixed with is

Jaeger: "it's pointless you... YOUR WEAK ALL OF YOU ARE... jaeger why must you always yell"

just as the Jaeger began to talk again its soul then tried escaping jordans body before he somehow grabbed its spirit while killing it and draining it's powers into his own body while his powers began to increase in power to where portals from mega dimension and plutias dimension began to open along with the human world as ships began to enter the world, only because they were going to need to the help and jordans mental state was getting worse beyond losing control, like Jordan said he never wanted to know what would happen if his Jaeger gained, even more, power and now they were seeing just that.

Purple heart: "Jordan you need to stop this we can help you"  
Jordan: "n-... you ca-... no one..."  
Historia: "JORDAN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF... YOUR HURTING YOUR FRIENDS... YOU ALMOST KILLED VERT"  
Jordan: "why-... vert... sorry la- I'm not... Jordan"  
Greenheart: "histy what's wrong with him it's like he's losing memory of us"  
Historia: "vert I don't think that's Jordan anymore... there is a high chance that because he pulled his jeager back into his body and that he's losing control I believe that we may need to kill him or else... but with what's remaining you need to tell him"  
Vert: "tell him what I have no secrets"  
Historia: "not that you know of... I guess I'll have to tell him"  
Neptune: "you could die historia"  
Histy: "Neptune I was never alive, to begin with... I take batteries for power for crying out loud... I'm more machine than anything"  
Jordan: "his-... names... why... hissssss-..."  
Neptune: "what did he just say"

(flashback)  
Jordan: "I can't believe that they used my DNA to create you histy... I don't know how I should feel"  
Histy: "it's alright if you don't like me"  
Jordan: "n-no I don't hate you it's just... your planaptune oracle and I'm well... your father but"  
Histy: "I'm more machine and biologically grown"  
Jordan: "y-yeah... well histy or I should say, my daughter... I'm glad to find out that I do have a long-lost child and that sperm cell ten years ago wasn't for strange reasons"  
Histy: "Oh come on I don't want to know that... i-it's gross to hear it"  
Jordan: "sorry (hugs)... I'm just glad to hear that you alright baby girl"  
Histy: "thanks, jo- I mean dad"  
Jordans: "just call me Jordan histy"  
Histy: "thanks... Jordan"

(return to present day)  
Neptune: "s-so... y-your jordans daughter"  
Histy: "yeah... I never revealed it because in the eighty years after leanbox was destroyed I forgot it but recently remembered it... now I'm watching as my father is ripping himself and all of you apart"  
Vert: "anything else I should know"  
Adam: "indeed remember I said that the military bombed leanbox to kill Jordan well he was the reason why the radiation in the area is gone... he soaked up every single drop... and if I had to guess he walked to a different area because there was none left... in case you don't know nearly two hundred thousand years worth of radiation was in the wreckage of leanbox and he consumed it all"  
Kei: "so that means Jordan is holding mass amounts of radiation that if released could poison an entire city and may spread to neighboring cities"  
Adam: "maybe but with the relationship between you and him and his powers I do believe that he still knows you all"  
Mina: "please tell me he won't kill them"  
Adam: "indeed that's true but one of the powers that he can use wit this much power summoned he could take your powers (snaps his fingers) just like that"  
Vert: "then how do we get him to stop"  
Adam: "vert you need to convince him"  
Vert: "convince him to do what"  
Adam: "that's up for you to decide"

vert turned towards Jordan knowing that she was probably going to get killed by him she did it anyway, just then he glitched while turning he kept appearing in his original position and the position to face her.

Vert: "Jordan... you'll listen to me or else"  
Jordan: "yo-... nothing... why get you- killed"  
Vert: "because I love you Jordan and you need to stop"  
Jordan: "ver-... help m-... you'll die tonight"  
Vert: "no Jordan... if you don't... you will"

Jordan then teleported behind vert while summoning a hammer to throw her into the air but as he teleported in front of her she bit as hard as she could while draining blood from him, the bote hurt but pissed him off so much that he supercharged the hammer to smash her into the ground where it could break even the strongest bones in someone's body.

Jordan: "you th-... interest-... DNA in y-... smart"  
Vert: "the only way to make you stop is to take your powers"  
Jordan: "ta-... part of it n-... all of it"

vert then used the new powers that she gained through him to supercharge her hdd and weapons while he did the same thing, she jumped at him striking him in the arm while he threw her into the air to slam her again but before he could strike her she punched the hammer shattering it while then stabbing him through the shoulder. he pulled the sword out while breaking it in the process, he then used his scythe to stab her in the back before he pulled it out by pulling it up while the cut below the blade healed within seconds, she then shoved it into his arm while cutting his entire left arm to split in half before she was slammed into a cliff face and dragged across the rock while being slammed into the ground away from him as he healed his arm which was more painful than usual.

Kei: "neither one of their health points is being drained"  
Chika: "can we use the lasers at all"  
Kei: "no but perhaps this can do something for help"

Kei then somehow formed a spear in her hand while throwing it into the air with all of her strength, on the end a tracer then caused a small engine on the back to increase its speed to match Jordan and verts and guided it to jordans shoulder blade while striking it just as he threw vert into the ground after dragging her against the mountain. just as it struck him and he tried pulling it out it exploded taking part of his right arm and his left shoulder along with his arm and some of the left side of his body, after vert recovered she stood in front of Jordan as he painfully stood back up while his health was decreased permanently in the fight and his wounds healed.

Vert: "Jordan please stop... we can st-"  
Jordan: "SHUT UP"

Jordan then slammed into vert while slamming her through a mountain and into space while reforming his body to then keep throwing her into the satalites destroying laser support but before he threw back down he summoned a blade and shot it towards vert while creating enough force to throw her that only a super volcano would be powerful enough to barely match the energy. as she impacted back down into to the ground it created a small explosion of dust and dirt along with wreckage that remained near the impact area Jordan came back down as his anger was higher and his energy levels in his body were getting a little too low now"

Vert: "Jordan please you need to stop this before we make the mistake of killing the other"  
Chika: "his power level is getting too low now... maybe we can give the finishing blow"  
Adam: "WOAH WOAH WOAH"  
Historia: "what's wrong Adam"  
Adam: "GET DOWN"

just then every soldier and the cpus along with vert got down as three energy beams shot from jordans body while their destination was the nations shareasite crystals while a massive ship was beginning to surface from the ocean while destroying the ships in the way of it, and it was almost all of them except a few aircraft carriers a battleship and a few smaller ships. just as the sharasite crystals were retracted back into jordans body his power levels began rising beyond the limit that anything should have, not even a god could handle the power in his body.

Jordan: "you cpus will die tonight"  
Adam: "that's one massive ship... all flyers attack the ship and take it down"

Just then one of the guns on the ship fired at a battleship heading towards it, the shot then ripped through the hull of the ship causing the engines in the back to explode while the captain tried landing the ship to save the crew but it exploded killing everyone on impact.

Adam: "ALLL FLYERS RETREAT... GOD DAMMIT RETREAT"  
Kei: "how do we stop something like that"  
Alarm: "warning evacuation level ten in progress"  
Nepgear: "what is level ten historia"  
Historia: "nepgear... level ten is the whole island... rei caused a level two only"  
Jordan: "... you believe that you have any chance against me vert... ha I laugh at your failed attempts already and in the future"  
Vert: "why Jordan... why do this"  
Jordan: "because... I want you to hate me... that's what I deserve vert"  
Vert: "Jord-"

he then sent an energy towards vert knocking her down onto the ground while telling her and the others that there was only one way that he would stop and that way was that they would have to kill him before he killed them. just then Neptune somehow teleported behind Jordan while swinging her sword right through his neck cutting almost all the way through before he stopped the blade with his hand and swung it the opposite way while knocking Neptune away. then nepgear summoned a hammer while swinging him against his head while blanc managed to get a hit on the opposite side, the hits where supercharged so as they landed the strikes the hit then crushed his skull along with everything inside. just then noire flew up into the sky along with uni as the put their supercharged weapons together and pulled the trigger causing a high-powered laser to shoot from their guns straight through jordans body while vert recovered from her attack.

Adam: "kei get me a plane I know how we can take down Jordan"  
Kei: "we don't have any but I know something better... and there she is"

just then the power suit Jordan had been working on and was never able to fully finish came out of nowhere while grabbing Adam as it ran by him and jumped up the cliff side while supercharging its next jump as it ran towards the edge that was closest to something on the ship. as the suit managed to climb up the side of the ship smaller ships then deployed from the hanger bays on the ship and tried attacking Adam before some of his own ships came from behind them and began taking them down like they were nothing.

Adam: "everyone I need to keep Jordan occupied until I'm done"  
Historia: "and what do you plan on doing"  
Adam: "let's just say when I tell you to run... you better run as fast as you can go"

as Adam ran towards the front of the ship turrets on the ships hull began popping up to sot him but Adam had sent most of the energy into speed and the shield but as he ran into them his shield would vaporize them and his speed was making him travel almost six hundred miles an hour. back on the ground all of the girls combined into one team were managing to kick Jordan ass as long as they dodged his attack which was one of the most difficult physical things they have done. just as blanc was about to land another strike Jordan grabbed her hand while spinning it around making it hit her instead of him but as her hammer hit her rom and rom combined their powers to freeze his arm while uni shot his frozen arm shattering it until his healing powers managed to almost healing his arm after a few seconds. back on the ship, adam had managed to take out the turrets in the control room near the front while sealing the doors to the room in case any robots in the ship tried to stop him.

Jordan: "ENOUGH... this end right now"  
Adam: "HOLY SHIT"  
Kei: "Adam what's wrong"  
Adam: "the ship's targeting all of you wait... HISTORIA MOVE"

just then Chika jumped into historia slamming her onto the ground while hugging her as they fell down but as they fell to the ground a giant blast caused by one of the turrets exploded throwing Chika and the oracles into the air and making the land with a thud knocking them all out. in the distance the front of the ship began to open as a laser powerful enough to cause the entire island to catch fire began charging up as its landing point was the cpus and their sisters.

Vert: "Jordan why do this... do you not care about anyone"  
Jordan: "why should you care you damn cpus... hahahahahaha... you think that combining your powers will take me down... then I'll just kill you and not this island"  
Vert: "Jordan this isn't you... please stop"  
Jordan: "and give me one reason why I should stop vert"  
Neptune: "... vert is there something your hiding"  
Vert: "j-Jordan... I'm p-... pregnant"  
Jordan: "give me one re-"

vert then jumped onto Jordan hugging him while knocking him down to the ground but as they sat their Jordan could feel verts stomach move as there were two heartbeats being developed in another person. Jordan looked over towards the soldiers and monsters that fought behind them along with a massive ship hovering above them with a massive laser that was collecting energy and getting ready to kill every living thing on the island. as the laser began firing vert told Jordan that if they were going to die she wanted to die with the man that saved her life multiple times and the man who she loved more than anything other than the baby developing in her womb.

Jordan: "n-no you'll... you won't die today"

Jordan then jumped on his feet while putting both his arms up and slowly began squeezing his fingers as the laser then stopped in mid-air while the force of it was affecting Jordan, he began screaming as the amount of energy began rising. his eyes began to light up as the energy stored in him began to relief all of the pressure being inflicted on him, everyone looked up as a massive energy ball grew in size while the spread of it was going over everyone until it stopped right after the mountains. as the energy dissipated one fo the larger monsters almost as large as the one that took down their helicopters a while back tried attacking the cpus while their energy was too low except plutia who could stay in hdd as long as she wanted but decreased in stats the longer she stayed in it, but before the monster could get a landing hit Jordan then jumped in front of them as he then shoved a sword into its palm while pulling a trigger on the handle like uni and noires weapon but it then made its entire left arm explode from the energy put into the attack. Jordan the jumped to the side of its head while doing something to cause its skull to implode and explode into millions of pieces making it drop to the ground before it could even recover from its arm being blown off.

Jordan then raised his hand as an electric ball began to form in his hand while millions of volts of electricity were put in it every few seconds before he punched the ground causing it to travel underground until it stopped right below the soldiers and monsters, it exit the ground electrocuting all of the monsters while causing their bodies instantly vaporized into dust killing them all within seconds.

Adam: "uh guys the ships retargeting its laser and its moving"  
Vert: "where Adam and what is it targeting"  
Jordan: "every monster on this island vert... and its destination are your nations... I'm also commanding it to rebuild what I destroyed"  
Neptune: "y-yeah you better do that"  
Nepgear: "Jordan why did you try to kill us"  
Jordan: "originally I wanted you to kill me because of how powerful I was but... I lost control when I accidentally consumed your nations powers... I know that I've done things that would make me more like a devil than a god but... I want to repair what I destroyed"  
Blanc: "your leaving"  
Jordan: "indeed... my only daughter do-"  
Historia: "do you not remember what I am to you Jordan"  
Jordan: "historia... histy... wait yo-"  
Historia: "indeed I am"  
Jordan: "ha... well then... histy"  
Historia: "wait for jordan what's wrong"  
Jordan: "I'm giving it back"  
Historia: "WAIT JORDAN YOU DON'T-"

Jordan then began walking down from the basilicon and towards the girls, as histy tried stopping him Neptune along with nepgear pulled her back as Jordan then shoved his hand into his heart while pulling it along with the powers in his body out. four streams of energy then shot from his body as they all went to one of the sharasite crystals causing the power in them all to multiply in power beyond anything they had ever seen. The girls along with the oracles along with iffy and compa and everyone on the island felt something fill their bodies as jordans power drained down to zero, as vert tried stopping him also his bones began to crack under his body weight while his skin began to crack and turn to dust as everyone watched as he walked while not only pulling his heart and giving the powers out but they watched as he healed their world and he died in front of them before growing a smile on his face before he died.

in the next month, leanbox along with the other nations signed a treaty to combine all of their nations into one city so they could work together to improve their way of life and develop consoles, unlike anything they built before. verts twin daughters were born six months later along with jordans remaining powers granting all of their wishes except verts well the one she really wanted. vert got two little sisters who looked and behaved the same way in her dream when the candidates were hoping through the cpus dreams, along with them they helped her raise her daughter Sarah. in the next seven years Sarah was growing up two times slower than normal children meaning that after ten years she was only the size of a 4-year-old but she had the knowledge and speaking ability like other seven-year-olds but she didn't have a father figure because he sacrificed himself to repair what he destroyed and gave every including iffy and compa an upgrade in their HDDs to where the shared the amount of power that Jordan had but split up meaning iffy and compa got something similar to an hdd but not an hdd since they either have to be born with an hdd or get one of those crystals but their the rarest thing in hyperdimension.

one night in the leanbox section of the city histy along with vert sat out on the top balcony visiting each other since that seven point three years ago on that same day.

Vert: "ah... histy it's been a while what brings you here"  
Histy: "oh nothing just checking up on you since you haven't been completely yourself for a while"  
Vert: "oh I'm fine just... what's the word"  
Histy: "lonely"  
Vert: "y-yeah you could say that"  
Histy: "vert darling you need to move on from that... go out there and meet someone or something"  
Vert: "I'm sorry histy but I love him and I made a promise to myself that I would marry him one day... but that day won't ever come"  
Histy: "... it looks like the ships returning from the mainland"  
Iffy: "ms historia... l-lady green heart do you have a moment"  
Histy and vert: "come on in iffy what is it"  
Iffy: (hands a tablet to them)  
Vert: "... t-that can't be true"  
Histy: "j-Jordan was never there and the person we spoke with was a clone... t-then"  
Vert: "for the past seven years Jordan has been out there somewhere... Adam and Jacob we need you to look for Jordan and try not to let the other girls know"  
Adam: "yes madam we'll keep it a secret at your command"  
Jacob: "y-yes mad'am... is there anything else"  
Vert: "yeah... when you find him... bring him home" 


	8. the mainland

vert and the girls sat on the ship while traveling to the mainland to meet up with Adam and Jacob as they both had found something in the caves below one of the mountains beyond the bone field. Jacob was a new recruit that was taken by Adam to train as Adam became the leading general in fights against the monsters that used to infest the mainland until ten years ago when they drove them out of certain areas during the day. Adam said that Jacob seemed like that one day he would be able to take Adams position when he either retires or dies, Jacob was also born with special features with powers that normal people wouldn't have like to lift things fifteen times heavier than him or create energy balls to damage and push back enemies when they get too close as shown in the fight against monsters. Adam had also taught him how to speak multiple different languages in just a year when it took Adam years to perfect, plus Adam can do the accents like the language was his first language.

vert took a liking to Jacob as sometimes before he left the island to search for Jordan, she would train him to help him perfect sword moves which he still needed work on but he would get there soon as she says. Jacob had also saved quite a few people during his training and people thanked him for it, to vert Jacob reminded her of Jordan but the only difference is that he's not Jordan and she knows where he is. on the ship vert and the girls sat in Neptunes special room which was installed a month after the battle with jordans clone or it might have been since that when the recovery team went back to recover the ashes no remain of it were there, the problem was that during that day there was no wind because of the fight. on the ship verts, twin daughters had to stay home since this was a business/ personal meeting since that she hadn't told any of the others why they were leaving, she also didn't tell them about what iffy showed them. and it was a good thing since sometimes vert had to go along with the girls as they didn't like Jordan at all which pissed her off but they were friends and had to stay like that since for years upon years it was like that.

so for the past several years vert had to pretend that she went along with everything they went with since she didn't want their friendship ruined since that if that happened the entire city would have to go back to being nations fighting for full control. vert didn't want her daughters to go through that and if Jordan where there he would ask that she keep his daughters safe then him since they could and will have a better future than him or her. The room they sat in consisted of three floors like everyone's except this was the most advanced place in the ship besides rooms that kept the ship functioning which wasn't hard to do, the keeping it flying wasn't hard since that because of how large it was robots took over some of the very dangerous maintenance jobs like reactor repairs and keeping the reactor sphere in the engine running. Most of the ships upgrades and modernization was taken from jordans technology that he before the council may have turned him crazy and before him or his clone if the reports are correct tried to kill them. The reactor was indeed the main engine but it also had a secondary power system in case major repair/ maintenance needed to be done on it but the secondary was a shared engine which had enough energy to power the ships and allow it to circle the known planet nonstop for almost ninety years which is a lot.

The energy doesn't get drained since that after the battle all of the sharasites were containing enough power to improve and create things that didn't seem possible plus there was so much in the city in the center six hundred feet underground sits the most heavily protected bunker which houses share site power in levels that no joke would kill a CPU if they tried to consume. research in how much is truly in the bunker has never been shown but for the past several years the bunker has run on the sharasite power and no sign of it decreasing in power has shown, well no evidential proof has been shown. as The ship came into port Adam and Jacob was sitting outside the main exit after an hour of passengers getting off and the same amount getting back on which did get in the way of the girls but once they got out Adam and Jacob guided them to the car to drive to a tavern since this mission was being done by only them and a few hundred guards which were patroling tunnels of where they were going tomorrow.

Adam: "my ladies it's been a while... blanc have you grown a little or are my eyes deceiving me"  
Blanc: "you've got to be kidding me they're the only people who've noticed"  
Jacob: "well lady blanc you've grown very little since I last saw not that I was being a perv"  
Blanc: "I don't think you're a perv, Jacob"  
Noire: "can you please tell us why we're here"  
Adam: "well the main reason why we brought you here was the investigation of an ancient temple that may have to do with cpus but we've run into problems we need your help with"  
Noire: "what monsters"  
Jacob: "worse we're having both explorers and guards disappearing underground plus here"\

Jacob then pulled a scale-out from his back pocket and threw it towards blanc after she looked at it she gave it to noire who passed it along after looking at it, the scale was different from regular monster scales.

Jacob: "that was found on a guards corpse just before he died of his intestines being ripped out and him having his legs being dismembered by something we've never seen".  
Neptune: "aaawww why do we have to do your work"  
Adam: "Neptune if you sent around six hundred men into a cave to help the explores of dangers and you've found sixty within a week that we're either dead or in that scales case about to die wouldn't you need help"  
Noire: "you do have a point... so are we going to the cave or where ever it is"  
Jacob: "nope we're going to a tavern for rest and a drink... mostly rest for you"  
Adam: "you really need to lay off the liquor man... you may be able to handle mass amounts of liquor but one day you're going to get so drunk that you find love ina dude and trust me, man, when I got that drunk it wasn't a good road for the next two years"  
Everyone: "... uuuuhhh... please don't go into details about that"

The girls and the boys pulled up to the tavern and went inside as Adam and Jacob told them where their rooms were upstairs, everyone except vert went upstairs as she wanted to know if what they were saying was true.

Adam: "indeed vert that story about finding men dead or who were about to die is true"  
Jacob: "a beer sir... yeah trust me when I say this my lady... if you think you've seen bad injuries... when you enter those caves and your a guard you have an exactly ten percent chance of coming back out which is why we haven't been able to hire guards easily... you know people don't want to die"  
Vert: "is it true that you've never seen the owner of this scale"  
Adam: "oh yeah it's true but the weirdest thing about whatever is taking them it doesn't eat them all it does is make them vanish and put them somewhere while their either dead and mutilated or about to die and mutilated"  
Jacob: "my first monster kill was a level hundred dragon in a training base being attacked"  
Vert: "funny jordans first monster kill was a level hundred dragon... the worlds a small place"  
Jacob: "y-yeah it is... hey Adam why don't you tell her about... Jordan"  
Adam: "i-indeed... lady vert you might like this... here's a map"  
Vert: "I don... wait what's this room"  
Adam: "well that so happens to be a location where we found a massive share energy deposit... you heard me righ energy deposit underground"  
Vert: "... Jesus what next a monster that breeds with humans"  
Jacob: "uhhh..."  
Vert: "... you've got to be kidding me"  
Jacob: "Hey I wasn't drunk and it wasn't me"  
Adam: "we won't talk about that we'll leave people to make comics or whatever it's called about that scene"  
Jacob: "I'm pretty sure people do make things like that Adam"  
Vert: "can we please get back to what we're talking about please tell me this shared energy had something to do with Jordan"  
Jacob: "indeed the person who found it had to be decontaminated before he could continue working"  
Vert: "it was radioactive... how"  
Adam: "well it has to do with how share energy actually works but we're not going into that branch of science so we'll put it simply"  
Jacob: "the share energy was radioactive and jordans insides were radioactive which allowed him to draw power from you girls easily"  
Vert: "uh please tell me how this is possible"  
Jacob: "you want to tell her Adam"  
Adam: "Oh hell no I can't it explain it as well as you Jacob... so please do it"  
Jacob: "the process of how he would be able to do this would require you or someone else to be completed naked including him... the way the process would happen is the person and him having sex except here's the fucked up part... you know that during sex when we males cum we stop having sex"  
Vert: "uh... not telling how I know that but yeah what about it"  
Jacob: "well after cumming he won't stop instead it would turn into rape except if you tried to escape a small insect would enter your brain and hardware your brain to allow him to do it... this was shown in a dimension through the history which I'm glad can't be accessible anymore. After the bug hardwires the brain his penis would extend into your ovaries all the way to where you girls store your eggs which is where he'll begin to drain your share energy."  
Vert: "... I think I'm about to puke... never mind... HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU KNOW THAT"

Jacob then pulled a small book from his back pocket and gave it to vert while he took a few sips from his beer while Adam ordered one as well soon Afterward, while the tavern was beginning to close. vert opened the pages while someone wrote about someone extremely similar but the text was written in text that she didn't understand, she sat down while she flipped through the pages including how he would steal share energy and a bunch of other things like how to kill him and how his DNA works.

Vert: "are you telling me"  
Adam: "y-yeah... Jordan may not be ninety-nine years old if you say that while he was asleep he still aged... jordans over two thousand years old but may act like the Pheonix"  
Vert: "what's a Pheonix"  
Jacob: "Pheonix: in classical mythology a unique bird that lived for five or six centuries in the Arabian desert, after this time burning itself on a funeral pyre and rising from the ashes with renewed youth to live through another cycle... in other words, he doesn't have parents because he is his mother and father in a weird and complicated way".  
vert: "that would mean he's been reborn a total of twenty times already as far as we know"  
Adam: "yeah and do you want to know one thing"  
Vert: "what... oh shit"  
Adam: "yeah his period of being reborn is coming up soon since that he has been in this life for ninety-nine years... and in his next reborn he'll probably be stronger and lose all of his memories about us"  
Jacob: "yeah and I don't want to even know what his new powers are"  
Adam: "I'm sure we have a while before his flame burns out"  
Vert: "... funny after seven years I found out that the man I love was probably never there but he also might forget me and restart his life if the Pheonix thing is true and I hope the mother fucking god it isn't"  
Jacob: "I'm sure he'll come back before that happens... heck lady vert I have someone to go back home to"  
Adam: "you have family Jacob"  
Jacob: "just because I don't seem to look like a parent doesn't mean I am one... I have a wife and two daughters"  
Adam: "how old are they"  
Jacob: "twelve and sixteen and their my baby girls"  
Vert: "they seem like good girls"  
Jacob: "they can be troublemakers sometimes but yeah... they are... hey lady vert before you go can I ask you something"  
Vert: "sure what is it"  
Jacob: "if you did see Jordan again... what would you say or do"  
vert: "why do you ask Jacob"  
Jacob: "oh I'm just asking plus I'm starting to get drunk after six bottles... a record"  
Vert: "w-well I'd ask where have you been"  
Jacob: "haha... that's a good response" 


	9. the entrence

It was midnight in the tavern and it was extremely quiet in the city along with the room they both sat in, vert was in bed looking at the book Jacob gave her earlier while trying to translate what the words on the book said. The words were extremely difficult to translate but she guessed that the drawings and pictures on it would help her but there was a high chance that they wouldn't help because of the fact that sometimes pictures would be on a page that had nothing to do with them, but thankfully some of it was in English so she could read some of it. the parts in English revealed a lot about Jordan and his anatomy like how he ate in which he didn't need to, one thing she did find weird was the fact about the brain worms since she had never seen anything like that on him. and it was a good thing that she didn't since she didn't want something crawling through her ear but according to this book he controlled the worms so if he did have them she was sure that he wouldn't take over her mind to rape her. And speaking of bad things there was a lot of bad things in this book about him like he didn't care about anyone that he faked it all, that fact to vert was one thing she hoped wasn't true sense that he could've faked it but as she was reading she heard something fall outside of the room.

Vert: "j-Jacob what are you doing up this late and what fell"  
Jacob: "I should ask you the same thing my lady and I fell... sorry if I scared or woke you up"  
Vert: "oh my it's fine Jacob... do you want to come in my room"  
Jacob: "uh... if that's alright with you I g-guess"  
Vert: "oh it's fine besides I cant sleep"

(inside the room)

Jacob: "so why did you ask me if I want to come in your room"  
Vert: "well besides I can't sleep I wanted to ask you something... if you were me and found Jordan again what would you ask him"  
Jacob: "w-well... to be honest, my la-"  
Vert: "please call me vert I never liked being called lady or green heart just call my hdd that and call me vert"  
Jacob: "v-vert... that's a nice name... but to be honest vert I don't know"  
Vert: "o-oh... hey Jacob what's one thing you wish for"  
Jacob: "to tell and two daughters that I love them at least one more time... what do you wish for"  
Vert: "that my girls stay safe and grow up to be healthy little girls... and that I see Jordan one more time"  
Jacob: "my lady are you crying... oh... I'm sorry that he's missing or gone"  
Vert: "i-it's fine Jacob besides you'll get to see your wife again"  
Jacob: "what are your girl's names"  
Vert: "Sarah and Victoria... aren't they beautiful names"  
Jacob: "yeah... they a-... you hear that"  
Vert: "moan's... blanc... Adam"  
Jacob: "hey... let me show you something my lady"

The next day as the sun began rising over the horizon the girls got up and did whatever they did, by that they all got in the shower together and had fun in their own way which made Adam giggle a little while Jacob just took his last sip of the beer he ordered before going back to the caves.

Adam: "Hey Jacob how come you're so quiet usually"  
Jacob: "because I rarely began conversations when I was a kid so I rarely start them now"  
Adam: "hey where you in verts room last night"  
Jacob: "no I was just watching two people have sex and I know who they are... the girl's name starts with a b and the guys start with an a"  
Adam: "hmm... Britney, and Alex"  
Jacob: "nope Adam... anyway it sounds like they're getting ready I'll go start the car... fuck that hurts"  
Adam: "something wrong"  
Jacob: "no I just get flashbacks that hurt my eyes but I'll be fine... I'm driving so don't even bring it up"  
Adam: "whatever just get it ready... they'll be down soon"

as everyone entered the car and they took off Adam looked at the mirror and looked at the girls, he didn't know why but he was keeping a secret from them for years that he never told them and until he did he wouldn't feel any better until he did. on the highway to the entrance, the girls noticed giant footprints dug into the ground beside the highway like some massive creature walked over the highway, so they asked what made them.

Adam: "... uh well to be honest what caused them is something that would cause every hunter to piss his or her pants because of the fact that seven years ago a month after I arrived here and began raining Adam and three months after Jordan died it showed up"  
Jacob: "the boys like to call it god... a creature big enough to destroy mountains and kill anything in just one hit... the creature surfaces during the night and walks over the land until day when it goes back into the ocean until night again"  
Vert: "something that big must require big prey correct"  
Adam: "nope... the creature has special plant like things on its back that absorb sunlight like photosynthesis so no it doesn't have large prey... but if you ever came face to face with it... either run or don't attack it since no way of killing it has been found"  
Noire: "so basically its a god to this island"  
Jacob: "this isn't an island noire... islands are surrounded by water on all sides but this land extends all the way to the poles which are like lowees weather but are a lot colder and bigger so this place isn't an island"  
Noire and uni: "you don't have to be a smart ass"  
Jacob: "boy have I not been called that in a long time"  
Blanc: "... hey Jacob I've noticed that you drink a lot and hold three needles in your pocket are you sick or an addict"  
Jacob: "sick... I was diagnosed with cancer six years ago and was told I don't have it two years ago so I take this so it doesn't come back... but it as caused me to drink which I'm trying to get off"  
Adam: "... then how come you don't spend as much time with your family"  
Jacob: "... to be honest, I don't really know... I guess adventuring and doing something helps me in a way"  
Neptune: 'you have kids what are their names"  
Jacob: "oh that really doesn't matter... oh fine with those puppy dog eyes how could I resist... Becky and Rebecca"  
Adam: "hey man think I should take over for a bit you look a little tired"  
Jacob: "f-fine sure... I guess I could use a little nap"

After they switched seats and spent around two hours to get to the cave entrance Adam shook Jacob to wake him up while they arrived at the entrance, as everyone got out Jacob took one of the needles and stuck it in his neck while throwing it on the ground. as they walked away uni with nepgear took a little sample of the stuff inside that remained as they didn't trust Jacob for some reason like he was lying since you don't take medicine after two years of being cancer free. The results of what the stuff was would take a few hours to come back so in the meantime they would just go along with all of this, nepgear on the other hand felt like she had met Jacob before but she didn't remember where. inside nepgear who was afraid of the dark grabbed onto Neptunes arm while Neptune asked why she was so scared of the dark, then it hit her not only did they bring out sixty dead bodies that were torn apart by monsters they had never fought but no one knew what they looked like, so yeah nepgear did have a good reason to be scared.

Blanc: "so what are we going to do Adam and Jacob"  
Adam: "don't get killed... hehe sorry I just had to do that"  
Jacob: "just rude Adam... stay together if possible and if separated be ready for anything and make sure everyone is with you at all times... I honestly don't want any of you to get killed... especially having me to pull the trigger when your almost dead and your organs are exposed... rom ram is something wrong"  
Ram: "are you kidding nothings wrong right rom"  
Rom: "y-yeah we're okay"  
Blanc: "I'll protect you both... you just make sure we don't get killed"  
Jacob: "yeah I know blanc... alright here's a tracker for you all in case we get separated or lost"

After receiving the trackers they entered the caves and began their journey towards the CPU temple that Jacob and Adam found but in reality the CPU temple was supposed to be a device to find Jordan where ever he was. while walked vert noticed that Jacob acted strangely like he didn't want them to be in the caves, he just had this motion in his walk that made her think that, so after a while, she pulled him aside.

Vert: "hey Jacob is something wrong"  
Jacob: "y-yeah... to be honest, vert this cave system has collapsed a few times and killed well a few brothers and sisters I was close to... I just couldn't Imagine if one of you get crushed or was taken away"  
Vert: "y-you care about us in a personal way huh"  
Jacob: "of course you're my friends and I don't want to lose more friends than I already have"  
Vert: "so tell me, Jacob... what's the locket from"  
Jacob: "oh this is a scan of my daughters when my wife was pregnant... she shipped it to me when I was overseeing"  
Vert: "I thought you daughters aren't twin-... oh... I'm sorry"  
Jacob: "it's fine vert... I've always kept them close to me"  
Vert: "so have i... my daughter I mean"  
Jacob: "it's fine lady vert"

While walking to the CPU temple Jacob felt something touch his hand, he looked behind as no one was there but he acted like someone was, the girls thought he was hallucinating and indeed he was but why right now and who or what was he seeing. they soo entered a large cavern room with a hole in the wall on the other side as they walked Jacob suddenly stopped while asking everyone to stop, as they did he looked around the room while looking in front of him and up above the hole on the other side.

Blanc: "Jacob why did you want us to stop"  
Jacob: "Adam... when I tell you to run"  
Adam: "wh-... oh fuck... everyone listen to me and Jacob and we'll keep you alive"  
Neptune: "uh wh-"

all of a sudden mucus began falling down to the ground as bones began poping as something behind the girls began moving, as Jacob put his hand on his the sword he then yelled run causing the girls to follow Adam as a giant spider-like creature came down onto the ground. as it did the ground below them began cracking as the creature ran towards Jacob to fight roms shoe then fell off causing ram to stop while blanc didn't notice, the creature then changed directions as they both stopped. just before the jaws of the creature could snap at the girls Jacob then somehow poped in front of the creature while grabbing Both of the sharp mandibles which began digging into his hands causing him to moan in pain. Jacob then snapped the left mandible while shoving its sharp claws on it into its mouth while the creature backed up while screaming in pain just then Jacob quickly grabbed the girls as a large rock spike fell into the ground causing the entire room floor to collapse as Jacob the twins and the monster fell down into the black abyss disappearing from Adam and the girls sights as blanc and Adam yelled their names.

WELCOME TO THE CAVERN 


	10. it's me

Adam: "j-Jacob... god dammit Jacob come in... Jacob"  
Jacob: "a-Adam... it's me... how long was I out"  
Adam: "Too long... you scared the shit out of me... are the twins with you"  
Jacob: "... y-yeah their not responding but they are breathing... is blanc there"  
Adam: "yeah we're all here... Jacob you know these caves better than me... what do we do"  
Jacob: "keep moving forward and be ready for anything... if my detector is correct the CPU temple is 50 meters in front of you and around 600 meters for me... keep everyone together and we'll be fine... Adam... I need to tell you something when I reunite with you"  
Adam: "y-yeah... when we get back... I just need you to keep those two alive with all of your power"  
Jacob: "alright talk to you later... just keep your communicator ready for anything"  
Adam: "y-yeah talk to you later"

As Jacob put the communicator away he picked the girls up and set them on his arms meaning fighting wasn't an option, he turned his headlamp on and began walking forward into another dark cave. while walking he felt the worse back pain someone could feel that wouldn't make them stop but he had to ignore the pain as it wasn't because of the fall, while walking he could hear rom and ram moaning in pain even though he held them on the way down.

Jacob: "God dammit... hold on you two I'm bringing you home"  
Rom and ram: "blanc... please hold me"  
Jacob: "it's alright you two I'm bringing you to her"

As Jacob walked through the cave system images began flashing in front of him as he began to hallucinate things that he didn't want to see, even though he could control them for what they could do.

Adam: "j-Jacob you alright you sound like you're in trouble"  
Jacob: 'i-i'm fine Adam... please just be quiet for a moment... I'm going through something that I need silence... not to be rude though"  
Adam: "it's fine just... stay safe... I can;t lose three friends today"

After the hallucinations stopped finally Jacob then stopped to pick up dog tags sitting on the ground with blood on them, as he looked at them he then realized that they weren't normal dog tags instead they were from a different group that Jacob personally knew.

Rom: "j-Jacob..."  
Jacob: 'r-rom it's okay I'm bringing you home"  
Ram: "j-Jacob... you look hurt"  
Jacob: "y-yeah I am rom and ram... I hold a secret that for a few years now I have regrets about my wife and girls... come on we can talk while walking"  
Ram: "c-can you please tell us about it so we have something to do"  
Jacob: "rom and ram... it's something that I really not talk about because you would think I'm cruel but I had a reason to do it... my god that hurts"  
Rom: "j-Jacob please take a break for a moment you're in no shape right now"  
Jacob: "when did you become a nurse... I'm sorry but I can't I promised blanc and the others that I'd reunite you with them"  
Rom and ram: "then promise us to take a break for a moment"  
Jacob: "... I did say I'd keep a promise... alright just for a moment"

after Jacob took a seat for the short break rom and ram sat in front of him while Jacob looked like he would die any moment so to keep him talking for them they would keep talking to him.

Rom: "h-hey Jacob where did you come from"  
Jacob: "leanbox... I was an orphan and raised by the best family... when I was old and brave enough I asked my soon to be wife if I could marry her... she told me she would tell me when i... come back home... hehe... home"  
Ram: "Jacob how did you meet Adam"  
Jacob: "to be honest i don't quite remember"  
Ram: "alright can you tell us what made these tunnels"  
Jacob: "either rock being eroded or a tunneler... most likely erosion... I think that breaks up... if you can walk... please do it"

Rom and Ram nodded as they stood up while Jacob did the same thing while needing the wall to do it, after an hour or two they began to see the flashlights of the others as rom and ram ran towards blanc who lifted them both into the air as they got close enough Jacob took a seat against the wall of the cave.

Adam: "j-Jacob... god damn you don't look good and your dying... most likely from the fall"  
Jacob: "hahaha... it's fine... j-just a scratch... I'll be fine"  
Adam: "Jacob your coughing up blood and your left leg bone is fractured... you probably got yourself killed but to be honest you just wanted to get them back huh"  
Jacob: "look at them Adam... they have someone to go back to... for years I've lied to you and the others... i-i'm not married"  
Adam: "what do you me-"  
Vert: "we have company... it's the monster from before"  
Jacob: "G-GO... leave me"  
Vert: "Adam... we need to go... just let him be"  
Adam: "I'll come back for you... i promise you"

The monster got closer and closer as its roar echoed through the caves as if it were calling for its friends to come join in the feast, as everyone ran they soon came up to a dead end with a locked door as a security measure from the exit of the cave.

Vert: "what do we do Adam"  
Adam: "I'll draw the monster away ju-"  
Jacob: "hey you big ugly bitch... y-yeah you come here... we have that fight to settle"  
Adam: "j-Jacob... how did you"

as the monster stopped in front of Jacob he pulled his sword out except it looked different with energy resonating off of it, the energy was share energy which only cpus could wield except only one person who wasn't a CPU could wield them. just before its jaws could grab Jacob he dodged the attack while then Quickly getting back up and pushing the teeth until they were over one another, he then shoved his sword into the teeth disabling the monster from using them. Jacob then grabbed the sword while pulling the sword at an angle breaking the teeth and pointing the sharp end towards its head, where the swords blade shifted the tip to open while firing a laser right at its head to where it threw the monster at the entrance of the cave and broke the wall in the process as The monster landed on the other side almost dead.

Jacob: "get this monster caged... this is a peaceful fight... just so you know"  
Adam: "JACOB... how are you healed up like your brand new"  
Jacob: "it's time i told you all what I'm hiding and it especially involves... lady vert"  
Adam: "what a-"

Jacob then reached out with his hand as a small mind control bug crawled up his arm onto his hand as everyone including vert was shocked as verts The mission of why she came here was over, he was alive.

Jordan: "for seven years I've been hidden from you all because i had to fake my death to learn and control my powers... indeed for the past seven years I've regretted that decision... especially when i found out you were pregnant vert... I'm not angry if your pissed of... go ahead punch me if you want to"  
Vert: "j-Jordan..."  
Jordan: "indeed... it's me... i know what you're thinking... how could i spend seven years away from our children but in all honesty vert i do have a good the reason of why I've been gone so long... oh i know what the rest of you are all thinking... I'm an asshole for trying to kill you but that's not true... in all honest i wanted you to kill me and when you convinced me to stop i killed myself to boost your nations share energy so you didn't have to go to war every other day like you usually do... when i learned that you were combining the nations into a city... i knew that you weren't going to fight but one thing i hated myself for is that fact that i didn't want my kids to see their father who tried to kill their mother"  
Adam: "s-so the whole Jacob thing was fake because you wanted to stay close to us but have us think your dead... w-why would you do that"  
Jordan: "because i wanted you to think I'm dead... trust me, i know that all of you hated me for what i tried to do... indeed i heard what you said about me and to be fair, i don;t blame you for that... what i did was wrong and i don't know how i could repay you but I'll do anything to repair what I've done"  
Nepgear: "so the shots you took weren't for cancer Jordan chan"  
Jordan: "no... those shots were because of the Pheonix part of my life... when i get close to the shift period i get sick and in return, it starts to kill me soon afterward... i took them to keep my muscles going but the fall shattered the rest of them so slowly I'm dying"  
Uni: "how long do you have"  
Jordan: "two days... in two days I'll die and restart but Adam spoke of a CPU temple... the temple does sit in those caves... and one thing i wanted to do is have you all see it before i die... and to be honest, the idea of dying is... scary to me"  
Vert: "what of histy will she die after a hundred years and restart"  
Jordan: "no... she's only part of what i am... so no she doesn't have to worry about that... and just so you know vert the girls don't have to worry about anything since they've got your DNA mixed in so they won't die how i will be"  
Adam: "does the giant creature have something to do with you"  
Jordan: "y-yeah... she walks the island to keep monsters in line... she's the reason why guards don't have to worry about monster attacks at night... do you Remember seven years ago when i killed the monsters on game industries"  
Adam: "not all of them but yeah why"  
Jordan: "i hold their genetic code in my brain meaning that if i killed their species all i have to do is let it go back home"  
Adam: "... it's getting dark out we might want to head back to town"  
Noire: "I'm not riding with him... neither is uni"  
Neptune: "same with me and nepgear he doesn't deserve to live for what he did"  
Blanc: "i don't care if he rides with us... he saved my sisters lives so for me he has repaid me"  
Jordan: "fine I'll come to town later since you two don't want me to join you... you know Neptune and noire be happy that your still in existence... and if i really was a monster i would've never come back but i did... and be happy that you've all come to agree that you should work together to build a better tomorrow"

as everyone got in the car and pulled away Jordan sat on one of the crates nearby and pulled the locket around his neck which in reality was a ct scan of his daughters that he got by means that no one should know how and it didn't involve death or injury. as Jordan sat there looking at the locket around his neck someone the tried to scare him from behind but he didn't move except to turn around to see nepgear there staring at him with a small smile on her face.

Jordan: "hehe... you almost got me nepgear but i could hear the pebbles moving below your feet"  
Nepgear: "oh man I'll get you... and i promise that"  
Jordan: "i thought you didn't want to see or talk with me"  
nepgear: "no that's just Neptune and the others who don't want to see or talk with you... but i still call you a friend"  
Jordan: "glad to hear that... I'm guessing that you still hate me for trying to kill you as everyone says"  
Nepgear: "n-no i don't blame you... heck i don't blame you for any of that... you weren't yourself plus you couldn't take any of the beatings anymore"  
Jordan: "no i couldn't... to be honest, nepgear i don't know why i wanted to lose all of my memories from my past life neither do i w-want to... so tell me what happened while i was Jacob and away from all of you"  
Nepgear: "not much besides the city and we needing to build a share container away from us since that if we consumed how much you gave us it would kill us... I'm guessing that wasn't part of the plan"  
Jordan: "...n-no... i never wanted to hurt you guys but what happened several years ago... it truly was a nightmare but a nightmare that prevented something worse"  
Nepgear: "... w-worse what do you mean"  
Jordan: "this little guy would have entered all of your brains if you didn't convince me... it would have scrambled your brains turning you all into... well s-sex slaves... i would have raped you every day and night hurting you until death or until i stopped... i couldn't let that happen so i tried to get back in control but i wasn't strong enough... when vert said she was pregnant it helped me get back in control and remembering that histy's my long lost daughter also helped but i tried killing you all... and to be honest, i should have died that day... the world wh-"  
Nepgear: "h-hey don't say that about yourself... you may be dying but when your reborn maybe you can fix the wrongs you've done"  
Jordan: "you sound like vert when i was in stress... thanks for that nepgear... oh, by the way, has your sister been treating you nicely like i asked"  
Nepgear: "y-yeah... but she keeps having nightmares about her being raped and we've tried everything from a psychiatrist to peaceful things but nothing's working"  
Jordan: "maybe tonight i can help her and restore some trust... but I'll need her to be asleep"  
Nepgear: "what do you plan on doing"  
Jordan: "i have the ability to enter peoples minds and if she has the nightmare i can help her get through it or i can delete the memory to help her"  
Nepgear: "I'm sure she'll thank you for that" 


	11. tears

Nepgear: "hey Jordan before we go can I ask you something"  
Jordan: "y-yeah nepgear... what is it"  
Nepgear: "... uh... kinda hard to ask this but... if we were to get killed... what would you do"  
Jordan: "... I don't know nepgear... I really don't know"  
Nepgear: "if you manage to get a rid of my sister's nightmares, could you look for something special"  
Jordan: "what kind of special thing"  
Nepgear: "y-you know what I'm talking about"  
Jordan: "hehe... you want me to know if your sister is seeing someone... only this one-time nepgear... now I need you to take my hand"  
Nepgear: "w-why... o-oh okay... like this"  
Jordan: "y-yeah..."

all of a sudden time around them froze as a gust of high-speed wind nearly knocked nepgear onto the ground except Jordan grabbed her before she fell as he pulled her back up she noticed they sat in front of the tavern they stayed at the night before.

Nepgear: "w-what are you going to be doing"  
Jordan: "I'm sure the others don't want to see me so... I'll be at the table upstairs... if you need anything else just come see me"  
Nepgear: "a-actually mind if I join you"  
Jordan: "a-alright"

After they took a seat Jordan then used his magic to light a small candle sitting in the middle of the table while soon afterward rom ram and uni sat at the table while the others sat in their rooms sleeping. as they sat their one of the mind control bugs fell of Jordan and landed on the surface of the table while startling the girls a little but the bug was friend;y and even played with rom and ram a little.

Jordan: "hehe... you two seem to like him"  
Rom and ram: "you kidding he's adorable and not mean like the book said he was"  
Uni and nepgear: "I'm sorry for what noire and Neptune said earlier"  
Jordan: "it's fine... I deserved it a little... mind if I ask why you trust me so much... don't worry I already know why rom and ram trust me"  
Nepgear: "because you both saved the twins and it wasn't your fault for what happened several years ago"  
UnI: "because you're not a bad guy... even if you lied to us... for a reason of course"  
Jordan: "hehe... funny that someone trusts me... but don't be mad at noire and Neptune for getting angry at me... I can understand why everyone is a little pissed off at me"  
Nepgear: "you said that you left for a reason... why"  
Jordan: "I wanted to learn to use my powers correctly and within a year I learned while practicing nonstop and when I learned how and returned it was the same night the city finished and I listened to all of you saying how fucked up I was... I cried a little but knew why... now after so long, I revealed myself and everyone hates me... I'm sure that I lost my daughters"  
Vert: "n-no Jordan you didn't"  
Jordan: (stands up and turns around slowly) "why vert... I'm a terrible father vert I even heard you say it the one dinner"  
Vert: "Jordan the whole reason why I came here was to find you through the CPU temple in all truth Jordan I didn't want to lose them as friends so I went along with it trying to make them think I believed the same thing and it worked... I'm sorry that the others don't like you but i still love you Jordan"  
Jordan: "hehe... thanks, vert... oh by the way you deserve something"  
Vert: "huh... wh-"

Jordan then wrapped his arms around vert and kissed her on the lips while somehow maintaining a balance as vert went a little limp while giving Jordan another hundred or so pounds to weight he had to balance but he managed anyway. as he pulled back and stared into verts eyes she looked at his sparkling eyes as they hadn't changed a single bit since she last saw them, she grew a small smile and kissed Jordan back while hugging him back.

Jordan: "v-vert... I promise you that I'll never leave you again"  
Vert: "o-okay Jordan... my god you're making me cry"  
Jordan: "before I lay in bed before I die I need to do something... everyone please stay here while I go grant a wish from nepgear"

As Jordan teleported into the room Neptune sat on the bed crying in her sleep as she was having the nightmare nepgear told him about, jordans heart cracked as he saw her like this, even though Neptune didn't like him right now he still called her family and if not that a friend. he silently took a seat on a chair next to her bed in the chair he looked at her face as he could tell she was in distress but he was going to pull her out of this nightmarish hell of hers so she could go to sleep peacefully. he set his hand on her forehead as he was then teleported into the mountain that she sat while being raped but he was in the moment of before he killed the first council member raping her, he looked around and indeed time was frozen but he could still hear Neptune in the other room. he slowly opened the door and there she sat naked while curled up with blood dripping from her mouth and crotch and so many cuts and bruises on her body that he saw why this was fucking sick, and why she had nightmares about this experience.

Neptune: "j-Jordan... h-how are you here"  
Jordan: "nepgear asked that I help you out of this nightmare"  
Neptune: "how can y-you... I can't stop remembering this... I want to but I cant"  
Jordan: "Neptune take my hand for a moment... I want to show you something"  
Neptune: "w-what do y-you mean"  
Jordan: "you'll see Neptune"

as Neptune took Jordans hand and stood up the area around them shattered to pieces as they seemed to quickly be going through her memories in her mind while some of them didn't seem to be hers but as they went around the memories Neptunes cloths reformed on her body and her skin was back to normal like nothing ever happened.

Jordan: "do you know what all of these memories are Neptune"  
Neptune: "m-mine... they're mine but how are we seeing them"  
Jordan: "those mind control bugs allow me to do this but they can also let me see inside someone's mind and memories... let's see... ah here, all you have to do is touch it and as long as your hand is on it the memory plays until it finishes or you let go"

Neptune then set her hand on an image that looked like her but adult version, this memory had to do with her mother just before she gave birth to nepgear and before she died.

(memory 1)  
Neptune: "mommy where is she"  
Neptunes mother: "she's coming baby girls you'll see her soon"  
Historia 2.0: "hey Neptune want to come get a snack or drink with me while we let your mother rest"  
Neptune: "okay... bye mommy see you later"  
Neptunes mother: "Bye baby girl"

(Reality)  
Neptune: "that was the last time I saw her... I miss her"  
Jordan: "it's okay Neptune... ah"  
Neptune: "what is it"  
Jordan: "time I have to do this... let's look at two more before we wake up"  
Neptune: "actually I want you to bring me somewhere specific (whispers a memory)  
Jordan: "okay... let's go"

they took off to the memory as they began to enter jordans memories Neptunes wanted to go to the memory of him as a child but a specific time that he doesn't remember exactly.

Jordan: "the memory's locked"  
Neptune: "touch it Jordan"  
Jordan: "are you sure Neptune... are you sure this is the lest memory you want to see"  
Neptune: "if you want to help me... yes"

(Memory from childhood)  
Jordan: "Neptune when can we go outside to play"  
Neptune: "whenever you want to little buddy"  
Blanc: "can you two please be careful with him he's still young"  
Rom and ram: "fine we'll be careful"  
Neptune: "hey Jordan what do want"  
Jordan: "w-why do you ask"  
Neptune: "oh because I'm just... curious"  
Jordan: "I want you all to be safe"  
Neptune: "aw you make me blush"

(Reality)  
Neptune: "ever since you were a kid you've promised us that... why"  
Jordan: "because your family (begins to cry) "for my entire life I promised myself I would keep you safe and I failed you all... I tried murdering you all because of something I couldn't control, I was an idiot thinking that I could but in reality I was a monster... someone who didn't deserve to have a family like you all... family to me though is something i care about deeply... when rom and ram fell into the hold I was going to make sure they survived even if it cost my life, Neptune blanc noire vert nepgear uni rom ram iffy compa histy... I never wanted to hurt you and I wanted to protect you my entire life by i was a coward and hid from you all because I let a simple conversation take me over and now in just a few hours I'll die and restart my entire life over like this one was nothing important... my life is horrible but what life I did spend with you all I tried to make the best of it and in the end I'll probably forget it all... I hate what I am but theirs nothing else I can do... but all I can do now is make my last moments the best of them"  
Vert: "j-... jor-... Jordan please come back"

(back to reality)  
Vert: "Jordan it's alright you never failed us because we're still here and the fight so long ago was you helping us get better at combat... you helped Neptune when she was being raped and helped her through her nightmares you saved lowee and Blancs sisters twice from death you helped noire with system problems and helped uni also by being their friends... no family and you helped me raise two beautiful girls that will one day have a life better than the one we had and you helped me find love... Jordan you never failed... you helped and did things beyond what I or anyone else could do we're family and that'll never change even if you lose all of your memories"  
everyone: "it's true Jordan we're family and we forgive you for what you've done for us... we never saw that we didn't help you but right now we'll repay you by being with you for your last moments"  
Jordan: "t-thank you, everyone... I'll promise that I'll never forget anything you did for me... and I always keep a promise"

Several hours later as the morning sun was rising into the sky Jordan with everyone outside the door except histy ver and compa who sat there by his bedside until everyone walked in ignoring what histy said. jordans skin was turning gray while cracks began to form as he already lost his vocal cords so he couldn't talk or mentally talk to them in their minds so they could only talk to him and that's all they needed.

compa: "heart rate and brain activity is decreasing rapidly he doesn't have long"  
Histy: "Jordan please promise that you'll stay with me"

his lips move but barely and no words or sound come out while the color in his eyes begin to fade as he looks at them while slowly his body breaks down until death, everyone even blanc had tears falling down their face as his daughters held his hand while he died.

Vert: "it's alright Jordan we're here with you"  
Sarah and Victoria: "daddy you cant go after we meet you"  
Jordan: (no words while lips begin to stop shortly afterward as his muscles grow weaker)  
Neptune: "I'm sure he'll be with you both forever in one way or another"

just then Jordan used what little energy was left in his body and trapped it in his vocal cords so he could say something while the rest of his energy drained until none was left.

Jordan: "don't worry Sarah and Victoria... daddy will come back... thank you all for coming together to work together"  
everyone: "y-your welcome Jordan"  
Histy: "goodbye Jordan... I'll miss you"  
Jordan: "I'll miss you all too"

as his skin began crumbling the light that was supposed to come soon afterward didn't light up, he wasn't what everyone thought, instead he was not coming back nothing could bring him back but it brought the question what was he.

At the entrance of the temple everyone stood there watching as histy was able to touch the lock sitting next to the door while her DNA was able to unlock the door which showed what Jordan might have been, inside the walls and floors of the temple were built from some kind metal that was barely intact even after so much time. it seemed alien to them with technology that they had never seen before and it was extremely quiet for a large ass reactor sitting in the middle of the temple except it wasn't a nuclear reactor of was a share reactor like the powerful one on the ship which was arriving tomorrow to bring them back along with jordans ashes that never lit up when they were supposed to like the book said. as they walked through the temple cylinders that had the look of support pillars with glass on the front of them pulled up holograms of the girls hdd weapons Neptunes sword Blanc's hammer and noires gun but verts staff and other weapons weren't there.

Adam: "histy how are the girl's weapons being pulled up on a temple that's thousands of years old"  
Histy: "don't ask me I don't know anything about this"  
Vert: "c-come on we have to figure out what's going on... victoria and Sarah stay close"  
Sarah and Victoria: "okay mommy"  
Nepgear: "hey Neptune how are you feeling now that your nightmare's gone"  
Neptune: "b-better but... I can't thank him properly"  
Nepgear: "I'm sure he didn't want you to repay him I'm sure he just wanted you and all of us to be happy"

as they got closer to the main console or it that's what it looked like a center pillar then began to descend down from the ceiling while hocking up to the main computer and releasing steam at a point where it almost gave the girls a heart attack. histy put her hand on the console while the device her hand was on began scanning her hand as it then pulled a saved file from the database somehow of her hand. as she pulled her hand off a computer screen full of the text in the book that was instantly being translated to English began appearing on the screen at the top of the screen had a flashlight or that's what it could've been then turned on.

Adam: "I've never seen anything like this... have any of you"  
Everyone else: "no... no, we haven't"  
Computer: "data download complete... please enter what you wish to see"  
Everyone: "I think we know what we want"

After histy typed his name the screen then zoomed out of what it was showing while an entire list of names until it stopped on a yellow flashing name while it then entered the file and sure enough Jordan was the name except his name was 2679 which is one number he remembered through his entire life, now everyone knew why.

Computer: "subject 267 AKA Pheonix is a high level danger... responsible for nearly exterminating everyone that tried to take game industries 2000 years ago on project colonization... since the discovery of this creature it has been missing for nearly three hundred years... to this day 2679 has never been seen... project colonization was a mission put together by the mainland in an attempt to escape the dangers of the mainland but 2679 or Pheonix almost killed every person on the mission except one... her name is unknown but she held magical powers that convinced 2679 to allow her people to build a home on the land so they could survive... after a short amount of time this lady was assassinated by the people of the land because she fell in love with a monster as they called him... four group were created to hunt 2679 after the assassination but within two years all but one member of each group was killed while the remaining survivor of them was turned into oracles or early version that rebuilt and reformed the nations of leanbox, lastation, lowee and planptune... 2679 disappeared after the nations were formed but it is a possibility that 2679 is still alive to this day but it is unsure"  
Vert: "would you be able to detect 2679 by a sample"  
Histy: "v-vert do you really believe th-"  
Computer: "indeed but I'll need at least ashes of 2679 to detect him or her"  
Vert: "h-here"

vert pulled the box with jordans ashes and set them on the computer while a metal arm then picked it up and scanned the box while dumping the ashes onto some kind of plate that was pulled over to a large chamber.

Computer: "2679... detected... please wait-... my oh my it feels weird... calculating problem... error... strange that I can do this"  
Vert: "uh what's going on"  
Histy: "I think this is supposed to happen"  
Computer: "reprograming please wai-... new code 2-6-7-9... reprogram complete... rebooting please hold"  
Neptune: "is it just me or was that the creepiest thing I've ever heard"  
Noire: "hey look it's doing something... hey is that lastation"

soon images of the nations before they were converted into the city then appeared on the screen of the computer while it wasn't talking, but as it had the images appear the video of Neptune and Jordan in their memories then began playing while the memory of her mother also popped up.

Neptune: "how is it playing those memories"  
Vert: "I have no idea"  
Computer: "memories... all of these memories are interesting... Neptunes mother before she died and the memory from childhood... the nightmare o-... oh wait never mind... system check starting... any more questions"  
Everyone: "CPU history". 


	12. the pheonix

it was night and everyone sat in the tavern fast asleep a month after Jordan had died and, indeed everyone including vert and his daughters were heart broken that he was gone even though they hated him two days ago. nepgear was thankful since that whenever she woke up and looked over to see if Neptune was dreaming she never moaned or made any noises as if she was having the nightmare, so Jordan did help her get through it. rom and ram were sleeping in Blancs room safe and sound since that he nearly got himself killed saving their lives, noire and uni could go to sleep knowing that not only did noire have someone to call a friend but uni was brave enough to tell nepgear she liked her more than a friend after years upon years. historia and the oracles where there because of his past life when he created them and after a while was improved to be here to help the cpus, historia was there because he gave a DNA sample before he became whatever he was.

The Front door opened slowly as a black cloud of dust or whatever it was entered the tavern while an end formed back into place to create a hand that pushed the door open while doing it quietly somehow and shutting it without noise afterward. it moved in an odd fashion as if it was a human being walking through the tavern but all it was is a collection of dust or some kind of sound like thing but whatever it was it made no noise while it moved. it moved up the stairs right into the sight of Adam who walked through it like he didn't see it because he didn't because of how small the particles where and how far apart they were from each other but as Adam walked through it breaking the particles while they reformed on the other side he stopped in his tracks while mumbling a few words to himself that only he heard. it went under the door of verts room where she and jordans daughter were sleeping while making a very quiet noise of sand being shuffled under the door while not making enough noise to wake anyone up. it floated above verts body while staring at her and twisting its head and shifting its body while she moved in her sleep but before long it set its had on her should while lifting it back up as soon as her door opened and blanc walked in but it noticed that some of the flakes from its body fell off onto her shoulder as she sat up to blanc opening her door but Adam and the others were standing behind her.

Adam: "vert, Sarah, and Victoria get dressed and quickly we're leaving"  
Vert: "why what's going on"  
Noire: "the towns being attacked"  
Vert: "what by monsters"  
Adam: "just get dressed... we need to go now"

as vert quickly got up to get Sarah and Victoria dressed quickly the thing watched her as she got the kids dressed while looking the opposite way when they got naked and it turned back around when they were fully dressed back up. The girls along with the spirit thing quickly moved towards the ship that was docked and evacuating the town while in the back of town near the gates, the girls were scared as they moved towards the ship but up in the sky the clouds began to circle above the town while all it did was thunder and start raining as they entered the dock to the ship. soon after the citizens of the town entered the dock the doors behind them locked while all of a sudden a giant yet powerful lightning bolt struck the build nearly causing the electricity in the building to go out. just as the girls were about to enter the ship the door from the entrance of the building exploded while gunshots began going off as citizens were being gunned down by what seemed to look like military personnel and robots.

Commander: "kill everyone in here and recover those damn cpus"  
Adam: "come on girls they're going after you"  
Vert: "what of the other citizens"  
Adam: "it pains me to say but... they're gone now come on especially you two"

just as Sarah and Victoria got on the ship the engines on the ship then activated as the doors shut while locking the cpus outside with the attacking force getting close, the ship was taking off because of the soldiers getting too close.

Commander: "sieze them... do you know how hard it is to find you... ah I remember you Neptune... aw your beautiful marks are gone"

as the girls were taken away the ashes from Jordan that sat on verts belt then fell into the water without anyone noticing, the spirit slowly climbed down the side of the dock towards the bag as the ashes inside spilled a little while revealing his ashes. the spirit looked confused while physically being able to life the ashes in its hand while staring at them like it was studying them but after a few moments of it looking off in the direction of the ship disappearing over the horizon and enemy ships beginning to follow it. it lifted the ashes into the air while they began to attach themselves to the body of the spirit as it kept its almost invisible body while giving the spirit memories that it never had but before anything else, it climbed the wall of the dock and towards the roof of the building. there it looked up into the sky while rain began falling down from the sky and as that circle with lightning going off once every second, it lifted its hand as the ashes it consumed formed a hand where it was while it looked at it for a moment it was confused like it had no idea how this was happening but it then looked out into the town as it noticed that an hour worth of time had already passed now.

the spirit teleported to the room where vert and the others at with handcuffs on their hands with blood and bruises all over their body while it seemed like their share energy was nearly depleted or they were too weak to move. the spirit then moved behind vert while putting part of its body on her as the ashes from Jordan then fell onto her left shoulder where she slowly moved her head to see the ashes sitting on her shoulder. she looked confused while ashes then touched her chin while some alone of the stuff formed on her cheek as it lightly pressed against her but to her, she had been touched by only person like this and she couldn't forget it since he died about month ago. just as the door to their chamber where they were locked opened and a guard walked in the ashes went through his face and entered his body as he lifted into the air while being thrown on the floor multiple times until they finally exploded his body like a piece of TNT sending guts and blood all over the place. After the soldier exploded into a million bits the girls then felt the ash enter through there ears while its magic energy allowed them to stand up like they weren't hurt.

Neptune: "what is this stuff"  
Vert: "do you really want know it's helping us... c-come on we need to get out of here"

as the girls exit the room a guard then came running at them while holding a batton in his hand but as Neptune lifted her hand into the air the soldier froze in mid-jump, as she saw this and moved her hand to the left a little his body also moved to the left a little. seeing what she could do she slammed her hands to the right slamming him into the wall so hard she not only killed him but she smashed him through the wall while killing that way.

noire: "it seems that because our CPU powers are temporarily gone this stuff is giving us powerful abilities I wonder what the rest of us have"  
Blanc: "let's go find out ladies"

as they ran into a group against her will noire then shoved her hands forward while creating a powerful shockwave while busting the group of soldiers through the wall and having them fall to their death.

Noire: "it seems we'll be taught how to use them when we need to use them"  
Vert: "only I and blanc left... that'll be interesting"  
Blanc: "perhaps we also have a group attack but who knows"

just then their regular clothes along with their ability to transform cam back but the time they had in the hdds was unlimited according to the energy detectors built into their systems. as they got outside a large group of soldiers with their guns pointed at the girls yelled to put their hands up but blanc for some reason then got the urge to look up into the air while she got a breath fresh of air and grew a small smile. as she looked back down an electric surge went through her body but as soon as the surge hit her feet three massive and powerful lightning bolts struck down while killing and destroying everything in front of them while causing them to create a mini explosion.

Jordan: "it seems that you're getting used to your powers quickly"  
Vert: "j-Jordan... did anyone else hear that"  
Neptune: "y-yeah... I thought I heard jordans voice"  
Jordan: "because you did idiots... sorry for that I'm not used to this"  
Noire: "j-Jordan where are you"  
Jordan: "um... inside you... but please don't freak out this is only temporary until I can get my body back and soon I'll get it back but I'll need your help so I'm giving you one of my many powers so you can get back to the ship"  
Blanc: "h-how we have nothing... and if we did that ship is the fastest flying thing currently"  
Jordan: "I know which is why I need you to get to the dock... I'll need you to jump into the dock where the ship was while I teleport you to the ship so you can get back"  
Vert: "ARE YOU CRAZY... Jordan I love you I do but... you want us to jump to probably our deaths... besides how are you gonna get us on the ship when it's constantly moving"  
Jordan: "v-vert darling... can you please get to the dock and jump I'll deal with the rest"

as the girls got to the dock and before the jump Jordan asked them if they were afraid of height

Blanc: "depends on how high"  
Jordan: "uh... around four to six hundred feet"  
Noire: "oh I've been high and Neptune sure as hell"  
Jordan: "Neptune's a seasoned sky faller I was asking the rest of you I already know Neptunes answer since she's used to it"  
Everyone: "y-yeah... just don't get us killed"  
Jordan: "by the way the sun is starting to rise so I'll need you to take me to the front of the ship quickly... you know since the ships under attack... okay here we go... JUMP"

as the girls jumped and got close to the bottom they teleported above the front of the ship and indeed multiple battleships and aircraft were attacking the ship but it was doing fairly well but not for long. as they fell down towards the ship some kind of backpack then materialized on their back while wings then deployed from them while their share energy then powered them as it let them fly in any direction they wanted.

Vert: "Jordan why do we need to get you to the front"  
Jordan: "I'll need you to throw me overboard for reasons... oh you might want to get down there quickly"  
Blanc: "Adam you there"  
Adam: "b-blanc... girls... thank god you're alright"  
Blanc: "where are rom ram and the kids"  
Adam: "safe... where ever you are we need you down here now"  
Noire: "Jordan... Jordan you there"  
Jordan: "nope I'm leaving for a moment but you might want to speed up... UH LIKE RIGHT NOW"

As they began descending faster a fire tornado then began forming behind them while its extreme heat instantly vaporized their wings causing their safety measures to activate teleporting them to the deck of the ship where Adam stood while commanding the fight on a computer hooked up to wire leading into the ship.

Adam: "thank god you girls are safe"  
Noire: "what's going on Adam"  
Adam: "these ships around us are starting to kick our ass and we'll have no backup for a while... vert your hand"  
Everyone: "vert... your hand"

vert then looked up into the sky while looking at the fire tornado came down from the sky and going past the ship while coming back up, the end of it then began forming a tail while the front seemed to be forming a jaw. She then pointed towards a ship while her entire arm then lit on fire while it lost everything but the bone, she lifted her hand as Jordan then flew up into the sky and above the ship she targeted, she then slammed her hand down while Jordan then slammed down into the ship causing it to explode while her arm went back to normal and the explosion created a bright flash causing everyone to either get in cover or cover their eyes and look the opposite way while a loud boom then went off shortly before the flash dissipated.

Crew: "look"

Everyone then looked the way of where the soldier pointed as Jordan with his body back sat their in and hdd form like the girls except part of his body where completely skeleton while his clothes were made of fire and massive fire creature sat behind him like he was a god because in all truth he was a god with his powers and strength.

Jordan: "I promised to protect you all even if it meant I lost my life but promise will never be broken because"  
Everyone: "he never breaks a promise"

The creatures then took off from behind Jordan as they began taking down enemy ships like they were nothing but whenever they took a sip down they then went towards the ship but bounced off to another ship to take down and whenever a creature was killed the remaining ones got more powerful.

Adam: "TEAR THEM APART... wait we have another ship... class... mother... JORDAN"

Jordan then looked towards Adam as he pointed towards the mother ship pursuing them but as he looked the creatures then vaporized as Jordan then flew to the back of the ship while landing on the deck as he stared at the ship. as he stared at the ship everyone quickly ran down the stairs but sat on the deck above him, while he stared at the ship while seeming to be nothing wrong

Commander: "if you think this is over Jordan you're dead wrong"  
Jordan: "2-6-7-9... that's what I was called for hundreds upon thousands of years but that's not my name... it's Jordan... and it'll stay like that... your dead wrong because I'm the last thing you'll ever see"

as smaller ships then exit the sides of the ship and fired Jordan raised his arms and caused the shots to stop before they could hit the ship but he the sent it back towards the smaller ships but he wasn't done. he then began turning the mother ships until it was completely facing him then slowly squeezed his hands while pulling his arms down which then began bringing the ship come down until a large chunk of it exploded while smaller ships came out but this time he did something else. he zoomed his vision to see where the command center was then he froze the ships while causing them all to slam into the command center where he got the ability to turn the ship and pull it down again. but as the commander of the ship activated the resistors and main engine to resist jordans energy then began rising as the girls grabbed his hands while their CPU powers were converted into his body causing him to scream in pain as he was tearing the muscles in his body to pull the ship down. but as soon after Jordan then let go while slamming his arms down onto the ground causing the entire front half of the ship to tear off as a massive explosion then erupted from the torn part of the ship.

as the ship came down Everyone cheered as the smaller ships began retreating while guns were able to blow a few from the sky as they retreated, the girls helped Jordan up as his hdd then turned off while the cloths of leanbox then formed on his body while his heart rate lowered but this time he was just

Jordan: "can we never do that again girls I felt your emotions and stress and every other emotion"

everyone including rom ram victoria and Sarah then group hugged him as he hugged them back while heavily breathing as he was extremely tired but as they let him go compa along with vert helped him towards the girl's bed so he could rest up.

Histy: "he's back... he truly is a Pheonix"  
Adam: "no... he's family"

NEW STORY FOR THIS SERIES IT'S CALLED THE GOD

ALSO IF ANY OF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS OR REQUEST TO GET A SHOUT OUT PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND FAVORITE IF YOU LIKE THE SERIES


End file.
